


Bang Chan's Support Chat

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Cravity (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (I refuse to use the age play tags), (the non-sexual specific one being the exception), Age Regression, Age Regressor Felix, Age Regressor Jisung, Age Regressor Wooyoung, Age Regressor Yeosang, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Bang Chan choose between felix and your laptop you coward, Beomgyu needs a hug, Chan's Advice basically, Changkyun is a sad boi, Concussions, Depressed Soobin, Eating Disorders, Exhaustion, Fainting, Good Hyung Choi Yeonjun, Got7 hyungs to the rescue, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Huening Kai Being a Brat, Hyunjin feels neglected, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jisung is momentarily an asshole, Jungkook has anxiety, Jungkook hides being sick, Kai scratches his arms, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a good hyung, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Literally how do I tag, Low Blood Pressure, Mentions of force feeding, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Nightmares, Overworking, Panic attack i guess too?, Park Seonghwa Needs a Hug, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Yoongi is Protective, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rocky and Sanha are sneaky little shits, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, Seungmin has anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Unintentional Emotional Neglect, Wrongful punishment, and sleep, but its okay all is forgiven, can ao3 please make Age Regression its own tag without the de-aging part thanks, groupchat kinda, half crack half serious, im literally so happy that was a tag, responsible Soobin, stay safe yall, worried chenle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: JinJin: do I wait in the living room with the light off to scare the shit out of them or go and grab them?Chan: you could definitely do either of those thingsChan: orJinJin: oh i like where this is goingORJust a compilation of chats from members of other groups and his own members asking for advice and Bang Chan giving solutions and helping in anyway he can because Chan is amazing.If you want, you can absolutely use this as inspiration for full length fanfic, I would absolutely read them!
Comments: 195
Kudos: 560





	1. JinJin/Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First chapter!  
> These aren't usually going to be very long since I'm only doing the text convo, but like I said in the summary, you guys can absolutely write your own fanfic based on any of the chapters I post! 
> 
> All of the chapters will be mostly separate from each other, but I do have a habit of making complex connections between them? So who knows. 
> 
> It's like 1:30 in the morning, i figured this was as good a time as any to post yet another fic lmao

**JinJin/Chan**

**JinJin:** hey Chan, if you aren’t busy, can I ask for advice?

**Chan:** what’s up?

**JinJin:** well rocky and sanha are gone from the dorm, they probably went out for ice cream again

**JinJin:** do I wait in the living room with the light off to scare the shit out of them or go and grab them?

**Chan:** you could definitely do either of those things

**Chan:** or

**JinJin:** oh i like where this is going

**Chan:** or you could take their bedroom door off and get their favorite ice cream for everyone else and leave them out since they already had some

**JinJin:** i knew there was a reason i asked you for help

**Chan:** let me know how it goes, i have to rangle my own maknae line 

**JinJin:** will do, good luck

  
  
  


**JinJin/Chan**

**JinJin:** they wont be doing that ever again

**Chan:** oh? do tell

**JinJin:** they freaked when they saw they didnt have a bedroom door

**Chan:** remember to put it back tonight

**JinJin:** oh i will, they still need some kind of privacy

**Chan:** and the ice cream?

**JinJin:** ive honest to god never seen Rocky POUT before but i did today

**JinJin:** sanha on the other hand just amped up the regular pout and almost got Moonbin to give him half of his ice cream

**Chan:** Sanha’s a little brat omg

**JinJin:** oh yeah he is, but i love him 

**Chan:** if you need help with anything else, let me know

**JinJin:** thank you Channie!

  
  



	2. Soobin/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!!!

**Soobin/Chan**

**Soobin:** how do you punish your maknae without seeming too harsh? 

**Chan:** uhhh I usually do that by explaining why he’s being punished, talk out what kind of punishment fits what he did, and then after it’s over i have him explain in his own words why what he did was wrong

**Soobin:** holy shit how do i get on your level of leadership

**Chan:** what did Kai do?

**Soobin:** he pranked Beomgyu by filling the shower head with gel food dye and it wasn’t beomgyu that took a shower next, Yeonjun had switched with him

**Chan:** … kai isn’t allow to compare notes with Jisung or Jeongin

**Soobin:** got it

**Chan:** as for punishing him, what do you think is a good punishment for this, and what is he doing right now?

**Soobin:** I mean i have him sitting in a corner right now, i tried not to yell at him, but yeonjun kinda did

**Soobin:** the time out thing doesn’t seem like the right punishment, but idk what is

**Chan:** since he’s already in time out, it’s too late to say that isn’t part of the punishment, it would be cruel to ignore that as part of a punishment

**Chan:** but I think what a good punishment would be is to have him clean the bathroom and get rid of any sign of color, and write an apology to both Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

**Chan:** don’t forget to read over the letters before you let him give them to the boys. 

**Soobin:** you’re literally the best leader ever

**Soobin:** Stay are correct when they say you are

**Chan:** thank you, i appreciate that

**Chan:** go take care of your maknae

**Soobin:** right

**Soobin:** wait, how long should I keep him in time out for?

**Chan:** hes born in 02 right? 

**Soobin:** yeah

**Chan:** total of 19 minutes then. How long has he been there already?

**Soobin:** about 6 minutes

**Chan:** so 13 more minutes

**Chan:** go and tell him that, and explain that he’s staying there for a certain amount of time, and that you’ll explain the rest of his punishment after he’s out of time out and had time to think about his actions.

**Soobin:** you’re amazing thank you so much

  
  
  


**Chan/Soobin**

**Chan:** so how’d it go?

**Soobin:** he cried and i felt terrible, but I told him that his behavior was unacceptable, and i did what you said and explained everything. 

**Soobin:** he was upset but he knew why i had to punish him like that

**Soobin:** brat asked me afterward who taught me how to punish him that effectively cuz he knows im a mess and a half

**Chan:** wow he is a brat

**Soobin:** but i love him

**Chan:** and that’s why you punish him. because you love him too much to let him think it was okay

**Soobin:** thanks again, i’m gonna go make dinner

**Chan:** yeah of course! never hesitate to message me if you need me

**Soobin:** thanks hyung!


	3. Jungkook, Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!
> 
> Remember that you can use these as ideas for fics if you feel like it, just let me know and tag this story as inspiration! I would love to read them if you decide to!
> 
> Also feel free to request if you want to! These are easier to write than the maknae series since those take a lot of time, so I can probably get requests out faster for these

**Jungkook/Chan**

**Jungkook:** hey, chan? Uh can i ask you something?

**Chan:** sure, Jungkook, what is it?

**Jungkook:** well i pulled a prank on jimin hyung but it wasn’t that bad

**Jungkook:** but Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung freaked out and they yelled at me and they took all my stuffed animals away

**Jungkook:** and theyve been ignoring me whenever i try to talk to them

**Jungkook:** when i tried to tell them that i was uncomfortable with them ignoring me and that i needed at least one of my stuffed animals, they yelled at me again

**Jungkook:** and i had a panic attack and they told me to stop faking it and to go to my room

**Jungkook:** i dont know what to do

**Chan:** have you tried talking to another member? And apologizing for the prank?

**Jungkook:** i tried talking to tae and hobie hyungs but i think jin hyung and namjoon hyung told them to ignore me too and im afraid to talk to yoongi hyung 

**Jungkook:** i apologized to jimin hyung too but he scoffed in my face

**Jungkook:** i feel like im gonna have another panic attack i dont want them to hate me

**Chan:** Kook, what they’re doing isnt right. They need to listen to you and they shouldnt be taking away comfort items of any kind. 

**Chan:** can i ask what it was that you did?

**Jungkook:** i hid all of jimin hyung’s stuffed animals in the dresser and put all of his clothes under his mattress

**Chan:** creative

**Chan:** and absolutely not something extreme enough for them to be punishing you the way they are. Hold on.

  
  
  


**Chan/Namjoon**

**Chan:** I have a very panicked Jungkook messaging me, and I just need to say one thing. 

**Chan:** the punishment you and Jin hyung have chosen is a) way too severe, and b) should never be done to anyone ever.

**Namjoon:** what did you say? 

**Chan:** Jungkook. Had. A. Panic. Attack. And. Is. Freaking. Out. Because. You. Took. His. COMFORT. ITEMS. And. Are. IGNORING. HIM. 

**Chan:** NEITHER of which are appropriate punishments in ANY SITUATION. 

**Chan:** he is your MAKNAE. I’m not sure how the hell you thought it was okay to legitimately ignore him and take his comfort items away as a punishment for hiding stuff as a prank, but you better make this right before he loses all trust in you guys. 

**Chan:** if he gets sick or hurt, he’s not gonna tell you because he’s just gonna assume you guys will think he’s faking it. Especially after you guys told him to stop faking WHEN HE WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK. 

**Chan:** say something. 

**Namjoon:** look. This is honestly between us. You don’t know our maknae. 

**Chan:** fuck it. 

**Chan: [screenshot attached]**

**Chan:** Has he lied at all in those messages? Be fuckin honest with me. 

**Namjoon:** okay so we fucked up, but what kind of punishment would you suggest huh?

**Chan:** I sense sarcasm and hostility in that message, but what i would fuckin do

**Chan:** is talk to your MAKNAE and tell him that it was wrong. I would make him fix what he did wrong, which all he did was HIDE STUFF, and then have him apologize to Jimin. 

**Chan:** I would make him sit down for 24 minutes and THINK about what he did, and then you go and have him explain to you why it was wrong. 

**Chan:** it was barely even wrong to begin with. He’s your maknae, he’s a kid in your group. Jin was born when? 91? He’s a fuckin kid. 

**Namjoon:** where did you get 24 minutes from?

**Chan:** jungkook’s age. He was born in 97, meaning he’s 24. One minute for each year. 

**Chan:** internationally, it would be 23, but since Korea doesn’t play by international rules and loves confusing people, it’s 24. 

**Namjoon:** so that’s really what you would do?

**Chan:** it’s worked with my members, and it’s worked for JinJin. And Soobin.

**Namjoon:** wait soobin did something like that?

**Chan:** yeah. He messaged me and said he didn’t know how to discipline Kai without seeming harsh. Something i really wish you had done before you made Jungkook have a literal fucking panic attack. 

**Namjoon:** we fucked up

**Namjoon:** I’ll talk to jin hyung

**Namjoon:** and we’ll fix this

**Chan:** good.

**Chan:** have jungkook message me after you do that. 

  
  
  
  


**Jungkook/Chan**

**Jungkook:** I dont know what you did to fix this but that you so much

**Chan:** of course Kookie, what they were doing wasn’t right.

**Chan:** never sworn at a senior before, but theres a first time for everything i guess

**Jungkook:** YOU SWORE AT THEM???

**Chan:** namjoon deserved it from what you told me

**Chan:** anyways, you got your stuffies back right? And apologies from them all? 

**Jungkook:** yeah i did. 

**Chan:** good

**Chan:** message me if you need anything else, okay? 

**Jungkook:** okay i will thank you!!!!


	4. JinJin/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by writerwisegirl  
> "can I request one where JinJin messages Chan really worried/panicking because he thinks Sanha has an eating disorder and doesn't know what to do? Maybe Sanha passed out in practice and when the pick him up the notice how small he was?"
> 
> I loved writing this so thanks for the request!

**JinJin/Chan**

**JinJin:** chan please help idk what to do please

**Chan:** hyung whats wrong are you okay?

**JinJin:** its sanha idk what to do he passed out at dance practice and moonbin said he was super light when he picked him up and i dont remember seeing him at breakfast 

**JinJin:** rocky cant remember seeing him eat more than like an apple and a granola bar a day and eunwoo thinks he has an eating disorder 

**JinJin:** idk what to do please help

**Chan:** the first thing you need to do is take a few deep breaths, i can tell you’re panicking. i know that this is scary, trust me, but panicking is the last thing you need to do. trust me on that too. 

**Chan:** try pouring a bit of water on his face to see if it wakes him up

**JinJin:** i told rocky to do it

**JinJin:** im keeping his legs upright 

**Chan:** good, thats really good

**Chan:** youre doing really good so far

**Chan:** im gonna walk you through the next steps you have to take after he wakes up, okay?

**JinJin:** okay

**Chan:** when he wakes up, you’re gonna ask him what he had for breakfast. I know you said you don’t remember seeing him, but this is a chance for him to tell you if he skipped it. if he lies, you’ll know. 

**Chan:** if he lies, then you need to tell him that you know he’s lying because you didn’t see him. Give him another chance to come clean. 

**Chan:** do you guys have any snacks on you? Like granola bars or something? Does Fantagio have snack machines?

**JinJin:** i know Rocky always has protein bars in his bag and we do have snack and drink machines

**Chan:** go and see if the drink machine has gatorade, it’s the best thing to rehydrate someone and get their blood sugar back up after fainting. Again, trust me on this. 

**Chan:** after he wakes up, before questioning him, you’re gonna tell him to eat the protein bar and drink the gatorade. Tell him he isn’t allowed to get up until both are finished. 

**Chan:** whenever you see him stopping, remind him to take another bite or drink if he isn’t talking. 

**Chan:** follow so far? 

**JinJin:** yea, i sent MJ hyung to go get the gatorade and rocky got the granola bars

**Chan:** has he woken up yet? 

**JinJin:** he stirred a bit but he isn’t fully conscious

**Chan:** where is your manager? 

**JinJin:** he had an emergency come up with Weki Meki, he said he would be back in a couple hours and to just keep practicing 

**Chan:** i need one of you to text your manager the situation. He needs to be aware that your maknae passed out

**JinJin:** okay but what about the underweight thing

**Chan:** i know some managers dont care about weight loss, is yours like that? 

**JinJin:** when Rocky passed out last week from exhaustion one of the first things our manager asked was if he ate enough that day so i guess he cares to an extent? 

**Chan:** tell your manager that you think he passed out because he didn’t have breakfast and you dont think he’s eating enough in general, and go from there.

**JinJin:** okay will do 

**JinJin:** he said hes on his way back

**Chan:** has sanha woken up yet? 

**JinJin:** he’s starting to, yeah, and mj got back with the gatorade

**Chan:** pour a bit more water on his face 

**JinJin:** hes definitely awake now, hes trying to slap rocky for pouring water on him 

**Chan:** wow even after passing out your maknae is a brat

**JinJin:** its his specialty

**Chan:** message me when you know more

**JinJin:** will do 

  
  
  
  


**JinJin/Chan**

**JinJin:** so sanha has been skipping two meals every single day for the last two weeks and we haven’t even noticed 

**JinJin:** manager got him an appointment with the company psychologist, we just got done an hour ago, and he adjusted his diet plan according to the psychologist’s recommendations. 

**JinJin:** me and manager hyung had to sit in the appointment with sanha because we couldnt trust him to relay the information correctly

**JinJin:** ive literally never seen sanha cry so much

**JinJin:** he had a panic attack when he was told that he had to gain five pounds this week

**Chan:** oh my god

**Chan:** i’ll see if Felix will make him cookies, it might cheer him up and it’ll help with the weight gain goal too

**JinJin:** oh wow, hes about to get Felix Cookies, im literally so jealous

**JinJin:** i think everyone in my group, Weki Meki, TXT, and Ateez are all wanting to get their hands on Felix Cookies

**Chan:** i dont think felix knows how popular his cookies are

**Chan:** and i didnt know they were Known

**JinJin:** oh They Are

**Chan:** tell sanha i hope he does well in his recovery and that i want him healthy

**Chan:** i wont tell felix what exactly happened but ill ask him to make sanha cookies

**JinJin:** have felix message me with his answer and i can coordinate the Felix Cookie delivery with him 

**Chan:** will do

**JinJin:** thank you again for all the help, you’re literally a life saver i had no idea what to do 

**Chan:** you were panicking, it’s understandable to not know what to do when you panic

**JinJin:** seriously though, i don’t think i could have talked myself down from a panic attack without you, so thanks

**Chan:** no worries hyung. take care of yourself and that bratty maknae of yours

**JinJin:** lol will do

  
  



	5. Seungmin/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna mass upload the chapters i have bc FUCK IT they're so easy to write and im getting more requests than i thought and i was dumb and chapter labeled these in google docs so uploading them out of order of creating them would mess me up lol 
> 
> i got a request for a group that im not super familiar with (NCT) but ive obviously written for them before but I don't even know every single name for Dream right off the bat and if I've mentioned all of them in another chapter it's because I had kpopprofiles dot com open in another tab as i was writing. I know Chenle, Jisung, Haechan, and I think Jaemin is in that group too? And Renjun right? 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to request for groups I've written for before because I'll be comfortable enough to write the request, but I'm warning you that it might not be completely in character? I guess lol 
> 
> To QueenVeralidaineBookdragon who requested the NCT one, it'll be posted as chapter 10 just because I'm mass posting all the ones before that (i have chapter 9 written) so I'll write it as soon as I post chapter 9 promise!

**Seungmin/Chan**

**Seungmin:** hey hyung?

**Chan:** what’s up Minnie?

**Seungmin:** i uh

**Seungmin:** i have something i wanna get off my chest but its gonna take a lot of mental energy for me to get out? kinda? 

**Chan:** of course minnie, take your time. you can trust me with anything, i wont judge you

**Seungmin:** okay uh 

**Seungmin:** this might take a few messages, so be patient i guess?

**Chan:** no problem minnie

**Seungmin:** okay so, ive been kind of jealous? no thats a bit harsh of a word

**Seungmin:** envious, i guess, of Jeongin and the others? 

**Seungmin:** like i get that Jeongin is maknae and the others are really cute and youve known them a long time and stuff

**Seungmin:** but this is also something about them too, like

**Seungmin:** im not much younger than Felix, and im only five months older than Innie

**Seungmin:** and i know that i usually push off affection but recently ive been noticing that you guys dont try anymore?

**Seungmin:** and when i try to initiate it it seems like you guys think im joking and either push me off, or one time i got scolded for not being serious?

**Seungmin:** okay im done i think

**Chan:** minnie im so sorry that it got to this point

**Chan:** i need you to know that we all love you so so much

**Chan:** but please tell me who it was that scolded you

**Seungmin:** it was jisung hyung

**Chan:** i promise you that he’ll be apologising after i talk to him

**Chan:** that wasn’t right for him to do even if you were joking

**Chan:** do you want to cuddle tonight aegi?

**Seungmin:** that sounds nice hyung

**Seungmin:** do you think you could talk to the others with me? 

**Seungmin:** i want to do a meeting thing, but i dont think i can do it alone

**Chan:** of course baby, whatever you need me to do, i’ll do it

**Chan:** do you want to do it today? before bed? 

**Seungmin:** please?

**Chan:** no worries pup

  
  
  


**Chan/Seungmin**

**Chan:** that went good, didn’t it? 

**Seungmin:** better than i thought, yeah

**Chan:** you aren’t having a panic attack in the bathroom right?

**Seungmin:** no im not, i promise

**Chan:** okay baby, come to our room and we can cuddle and go to sleep together

**Seungmin:** thank you hyungie

**Chan:** no problem, baby, really. I love you puppy

**Seungmin:** i love you too hyungie


	6. Rocky/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second mass posted chapter! 
> 
> Three more chapters to go before I'm basically only posting any requests that I get and any other ones that I kinda just think of!

**Rocky/Chan**

**Rocky:** hey hyung, can i ask something?

**Chan:** sure Rocky

**Rocky:** um… i know that you just helped jinjin hyung to like. punish? me and sanha for the ice cream thing 

**Rocky:** but i was wondering if you could help me with something? 

**Chan:** first, i want you to know that you can come to me for help regardless of what ive helped jinjin with or what youve done

**Chan:** second, of course i’ll help, i’ll help in any way that i can

**Rocky:** thank you 

**Rocky:** uh. so basically, my hyungs are treating me different? 

**Rocky:** like… i usually joke around with sanha, and the hyungs usually laugh as long as we dont take it too far and we try not to

**Rocky:** but recently they scold me about messing around but they still laugh when sanha does it?

**Rocky:** and they tell me off about stuff that they don’t sanha? 

**Rocky:** i get that i’m older than sanha but it still hurts?

**Chan:** have you talked to JinJin hyung about this? 

**Rocky:** hes the one doing half the scolding

**Chan:** you should try sitting him down and talking to him about how you feel when he puts such separate expectations on you and sanha. your and your maknae’s age difference isn’t a lot, and if they’re making you feel negative about anything you need to tell them

**Rocky:** okay, thanks. i’ll talk to them after dance practice tonight

**Chan:** i believe in you 

  
  
  


**Rocky/Chan**

**Rocky:** so… i may not have made it til the end of practice before talking

**Rocky:** and i may have yelled instead

**Chan:** what happened? 

**Rocky:** sanha was a bit late on a transition and he tripped over me and it caused us both to fall, but mj hyung and jinjin hyung started yelling at me while they checked over sanha

**Rocky:** they thought the huge thud was sanha hitting his head but it was me

**Rocky:** they didnt even ask they didnt care

**Rocky:** i started crying and it shut them up at least

**Rocky:** bin came and started helping me up

**Rocky:** i started yelling at them and told them it felt like they didnt give a fuck about me

**Rocky:** i told them they made me feel like i didnt matter anymore

**Rocky:** i asked sanha if he hit his head and he said he didnt

**Rocky:** but it still took them seeing my bleeding forehead for them to understand that it was me that hit my head

**Rocky:** eunwoo hyung swore at them and bin carried me out of there and took me to the medical center

**Chan:** holy shit youve been through a lot 

**Chan:** have you talked to them since this happened? or are you still in the medical wing?

**Rocky:** im in the dorm now, and bin isnt letting them near me, but they texted me with apologies and said that theres ice cream in the freezer for me

**Rocky:** i have a concussion and moonbin has been put on “dont let rocky sleep” duty

**Chan:** im so sorry hun

**Rocky:** they know what they did wrong now and i have two hyungs that are being protective of me, so i guess all is well from here on

**Rocky:** thank you for your advice

**Chan:** of course

**Chan:** i just wish this could have been resolved without you getting hurt

**Rocky:** same here, but the silver lining is i get ice cream

**Chan:** that’s true. 

**Chan:** if you need me again, feel free to message, okay kid? 

**Rocky:** thank you hyung


	7. Felix/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third mass posted chapter! 
> 
> Requests taken! Go ahead and leave a comment!

**Felix/Chan**

**Felix:** hey hyung? 

**Chan:** sup lix?

**Felix:** i dont know how to bring this up in person but i need to talk about something

**Chan:** judgement free zone, lixie

**Felix:** recently youve been really hard on me and i know we have a comeback coming up but i see you being easy on jeongin seungmin and jisung 

**Felix:** and i know im not the best at korean yet but im trying and you just gave me harder lines for the next song and its stressing me out

**Felix:** and it isnt just you being hard on me, i tried to go to changbin hyung for help with the rap im supposed to do and he said hes too busy and to not bother him and figure it out on my own 

**Felix:** im starting to have nightmares and it makes me just not want to sleep anymore so im not getting enough sleep either and thats why ive been dancing not as sharp

**Felix:** when i tried to explain that to minho hyung he just scolded me and said to not make excuses

**Felix:** im trying really hard to not take it personally bc i know everyone is stressed but i cried myself to sleep last night and had a nightmare right after and i just cant anymore hyung

**Felix:** i need help, my thoughts are getting really bad, i getting really depressed

**Chan:** baby omg im so sorry you went through all of that

**Chan:** ill fix everything baby

**Chan:** me changbin and minho are gonna be doing your chores for the next month and theyre gonna apologize 

**Chan:** i am so sorry baby, i have no excuses, i never should have been that hard on you. i gave you those lines because i could tell your korean was improving but i should have made sure you were okay with them and should have helped you with them to make sure

**Chan:** come cuddle baby, you need a good night’s sleep and i’ll deal with changbin and minho tomorrow, does that sound okay? 

**Felix:** hyung thank you so much

**Felix:** on my way

**Felix:** crying

**Chan:** i’ll chase the tears away and i’ll try to help you get rid of those nightmares too

**Chan:** ive got my hoodie for you to wear

**Felix:** youre the best thank you hyung

**Chan:** i love you lixie baby

**Felix:** i love you too hyungie


	8. Wooyoung/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Ateez!
> 
> Wooyoung is BABY and you Cannot tell me otherwise. That time they played Scream In Silence where Wooyoung was answering stuff, and he kept tilting the chair and making those cute little noises and his voice like omg??? And everyone freaking out over how cute he was? Especially San's little fuckin smiled every once in a while? 
> 
> Wooyoung is BABY.

**Wooyoung/Chan**

**Wooyoung:** hi hyung im really sorry to bother you but i heard from Lixie and Seungminnie that you’re good at helping people? you really dont have to but if you can could you offer advice?

**Chan:** of course Wooyoungie! you dont have to tell me everything if you dont want to, but i might have some light clarifying questions if something isnt clear! take as long as you need to type, just let me know when you’re ready for me to reply

**Wooyoung:** thank you so so much hyung

**Wooyoung:** so i know that i usually mess around with my members and stuff, and i kinda act younger sometimes but i cant help it? they usually think it’s cute but i still try not to do it often so i dont annoy them? 

**Wooyoung:** but sometimes i feel like i need to act younger? but i tried to do it yesterday in like a relaxing way and i was watching cartoons but yeosang hyung scolded me and switched the channel to something scary and i didnt like it but he said to stop being a baby

**Wooyoung:** it really hurt but im afraid to say anything to the members about it because maybe they’ll just tell me the same thing and im trying to not act cute or anything anymore but i dont have a way to relieve stress because that was the way i had before

**Wooyoung:** im trying to avoid yeosang hyung a bit too because i dont want to upset him again

**Wooyoung:** and i had a nightmare from when he watched the scary movie and it made me not sleep for a couple days

**Wooyoung:** i passed out at dance practice today, i guess thats why im messaging you for help now. i told Felix and Seungmin and they said it wasnt healthy and that you’re really good at finding solutions. 

**Wooyoung:** i think im done now?

**Chan:** wooyoungie i need you to know that what Yeosang did and said was not okay

**Chan:** felix and seungmin were right to tell you to message me and im very glad you did

**Chan:** does hongjoong know about what happened?

**Wooyoung:** i was afraid to tell anyone

**Chan:** i have a question about the acting younger thing

**Wooyoung:** okay?

**Chan:** do you ever feel like you literally can’t control when that kind of thing happens? Like you have a weird feeling and all of a sudden all you want and need is to do something that maybe a child would do? 

**Wooyoung:** how the hell did you know 

**Chan:** have you heard of age regression? 

**Wooyoung:** ...oh

**Chan:** next question, do you have someone in your group that you trust more than the others? 

**Wooyoung:** San hyung

**Chan:** that was a fast reply

**Wooyoung:** didnt have to think about it

**Chan:** have you told him about these feelings you have? 

**Wooyoung:** i thought it didnt matter. i sometimes let that side of me show for the camera, but i kind of put it to the back of my mind when the cameras are gone so i dont annoy them. it makes it worse sometimes but i dont want them to hate me or something

**Chan:** i think you should tell at least San about it. About what Yeosang did and about the regression thing. there might be a time where you dont have as much control as you think and you might get hurt or you might feel incapable of taking care of yourself. 

**Wooyoung:** its already happened

**Chan:** got hurt or couldnt take care of yourself? 

**Wooyoung:** got hurt thinking i still could

**Chan:** please at least try to be around san when you regress. you dont have to tell him about it if you dont want to, but i think it would be safer if you were around someone you trusted as much as san

**Wooyoung:** i think i want to tell him

**Wooyoung:** and i have to tell hongjoong hyung about yeosang hyung right? 

**Chan:** that would be best, yeah. 

**Wooyoung:** okay

**Wooyoung:** its only hongjoong and san home right now so i think ill do both now

**Wooyoung:** should i tell hongjoong hyung about the regression thing too? 

**Chan:** do you trust him and want to? 

**Wooyoung:** yes and kind of?

**Chan:** do what makes you comfortable

**Wooyoung:** thank you hyung

**Chan:** of course. let me know how it goes.

**Wooyoung:** i will!

  
  
  


**Wooyoung/Chan**

**Wooyoung:** i did it

**Wooyoung:** i told both about both things

**Wooyoung:** they got super pissed at Yeosang hyung

**Wooyoung:** and then i explained why what he did hurt so bad

**Wooyoung:** aka the regression

**Wooyoung:** and then told them that the reason i passed out at practice was because of the nightmares the movie gave me

**Wooyoung:** san immediately offered to be my caregiver

**Wooyoung:** apparently he knew what it was before and suspected as much but he didnt want to assume

**Wooyoung:** and hongjoongie hyung said i can go to him whenever i need to 

**Wooyoung:** im so happy right now

**Chan:** im proud of you Wooyoungie

**Chan:** it must have been scary, but you did it, and you feel better now

**Chan:** im so proud of you 

**Wooyoung:** we still have a few hours before the others get back they suggested i regress now 

**Wooyoung:** i think im gonna try

**Wooyoung:** thanks again hyung!

**Chan:** have fun youngie!! 

  
  
  


**Hongjoong/San/Chan**

**Hongjoong:** i want to thank you for helping our wooyoungie 

**San:** seriously, thank you hyung

**Chan:** of course! i’ll always try to help when i can!

**Chan:** that goes for both of you too

**Chan:** if either of you need to talk or something, go ahead and message me

**San:** you’re so awesome!

**Hongjoong:** thank you so much!

**Hongjoong:** im so new to this regression thing but im gonna try my best!

**Chan:** if you treat him like any other kid and offer to do stuff for him, you should be good. 

**Chan:** might be good to get a sippy cup and a pacifier if he wants one. those are pretty easy to hide in a shoebox under the bed or in the closet 

**San:** personal experience? 

**Chan:** one of my members, yeah

**San:** cute

**Hongjoong:** gotta go, he got bored with coloring

**San:** he said he felt 5 and he really has that attention span wow

**Chan:** lol it be like that 

  
  



	9. Yeonjun, Soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello another chapter! 
> 
> TW: mentions of self harm, but the self harm in not a lot of detail itself. just detailed preventative and recovery measures and stuff like that. Please stay safe!

**Yeonjun/Chan**

**Yeonjun:** hey hyung, i have a question

**Chan:** sup junnie?

**Yeonjun:** what would you do if you suspected one of your members was self harming in some way?

**Chan:** woah okay didnt expect that

**Chan:** well can you tell me why you suspect so? you dont have to reveal the member, just things that you noticed that made you suspect

**Yeonjun:** hes been wearing only long sleeves. like to the extent where i heard from a stylist that he lowkey argued with her about not wearing a short sleeve for a schedule we had. he wears them for dance practices when he usually wears tank tops or short sleeves, and he flinched when kai grabbed his arm. 

**Yeonjun:** he goes into the bathroom and locks the door when he changes, and he never used to before

**Yeonjun:** hes a lot quieter now than he used to be, but then he’ll disappear for like ten minutes and then when he comes back hes almost back to his normal self

**Chan:** is that all that you noticed? 

**Yeonjun:** i asked kai if he noticed anything since hes usually around him more, and he said that sometimes he cries at night, then goes to the bathroom, and then comes back ten minutes later silent and then he goes to sleep. 

**Chan:** hes hurting himself

**Chan:** have you told soobin about this? 

**Chan:** unless it’s soobin you’re talking about, in which case you can just say you haven’t told him. 

**Yeonjun:** it isnt soobin

**Yeonjun:** wait i just narrowed it to two members

**Yeonjun:** whatever, it’s taehyunnie

**Yeonjun:** i haven’t told soobin yet, he’s been really busy lately and i can barely get a word in besides the occasional Good Morning if hes even there when i wake up

**Chan:** text him and tell him you need to talk to him about something super important about the potential safety of another member. Trust me, leaders prioritize that over even meeting with a manager. 

**Yeonjun:** okay i will

  
  
  


**Soobin/Yeonjun/Chan**

**Soobin:** okay so i got home and yeonjun gave the a rundown of what’s happening but i don’t wanna go about this the wrong way, so can you help us figure out a plan of action? 

**Chan:** of course!

**Yeonjun:** thank you

**Soobin:** youre a lifesaver

**Chan:** huh ive been hearing that a lot lately 

**Yeonjun:** they aren’t wrong

**Soobin:** so we obviously have to confront taehyun

**Soobin:** but we don’t want to make him feel ganged up on or something

**Soobin:** we don’t want to scare him. he may be mature, but hes also really fragile

**Chan:** what i usually do just as a general thing is hold weekly meetings in the dorm for everyone to say what’s on their mind or share a concern they have about another member, but we’ve been doing that for a long time so it might still feel like ganging up on if you kind of just do it out of the blue

**Soobin:** thats a really good idea and i think im gonna steal it after we handle taehyun. it could be like follow ups and stuff i guess

**Chan:** i suppose for right now, you and Yeonjun just go to him on your own. in his own room so he isn’t somewhere unfamiliar

**Chan:** tell him that you care about him and that you’re worried about him. 

**Chan:** don’t accuse him of anything off the bat. tell him all the stuff you guys have been noticing first. say that that’s the reason you guys are concerned. 

**Chan:** again, don’t accuse him of anything, but tell him that the stuff you notice leads you guys to believe that he’s hurting himself and that you guys care about him too much to ignore the signs. 

**Chan:** ASK him if there’s anything he wants to tell you. give him a chance to tell you himself

**Chan:** if he says no, tell him you need to make sure and ask him to show you his arms. 

**Chan:** if he says yes, tell him you need to see his arms to see how bad it is. 

**Chan:** Do Not Touch Him in any way unless he says it’s okay. Ask him if touch is okay if you feel like you want to touch him for any reason. 

**Chan:** if it turns out that he has been hurting himself, you need to express that you want him to get better, and that you want to understand why he felt like he had to hurt himself. 

**Chan:** Do Not ask why he didn’t go to you. having to answer might make him feel bad or guilty, and that’s the last thing you want. 

**Chan:** do you guys plan to go to management about this? 

**Soobin:** we dont really want to, no, but we arent sure how long we can go without him knowing

**Chan:** a while, trust me

**Chan:** tell taehyun that you guys want to work to help him without telling management. it might make him feel better and might even be one of the reasons he didnt go to you. he might have thought youd go right to manager and that he would be kicked out of the group or something

**Chan:** being kicked out is usually a reason a lot of idols dont go to their members with their problems. 

**Chan:** make sure taehyun knows that you guys do want to help him. 

**Yeonjun:** what do we do to help him though? 

**Chan:** there are a few things that aren’t negotiable when it comes to recovering from self harm. the main thing is body checks. 

**Soobin:** you mean like checking his arms? 

**Chan:** after being found out, his first instinct might be to find somewhere else to harm himself to avoid suspicion. body checks are when the person is just in boxers so you can check his whole body. 

**Yeonjun:** that seems like something he would hate

**Chan:** cant be avoided. he can choose who he wants to do the check, but it has to be done. you have to make sure he lifts the legs of his boxers so that you can see his thighs too, but not enough to see too much, ya know

**Chan:** give him a lollipop or something he really likes after each check, regardless of if there’s new injuries. the treat is to praise him for complying with the check. 

**Soobin:** but if there are new ones?

**Chan:** then you sit down somewhere comfortable and you talk. ask him what he was feeling and what was going on that made him feel bad enough to hurt himself. tell him that his feelings are valid, but that you don’t want him feeling like he has to hurt himself because of them

**Chan:** what you’re gonna do when you talk to him about recovery is tell him that body checks aren’t negotiable and you’re gonna tell him what that means just like i did but a little shorter and to the point. 

**Chan:** the next thing you’re gonna do is ask him what he thinks would help him. 

**Chan:** it’s really important that his ideas are taken into consideration and used if they would work. this is his recovery and he knows himself best. 

**Chan:** you said earlier that you were gonna use the weekly meeting idea, and i think thats a good idea. your first meeting should be telling the other members about Taehyun’s struggles and making sure they know how to help him too. 

**Chan:** make sure Taehyun knows that he need to know, because while you do have to tell the other members, you don’t want to do it without his knowledge and he needs to feel some kind of in control of this situation. 

**Chan:** tell him that he can be the one doing the talking or you two can and he can chime in, but make sure he knows that they need to know so they can help him too. 

**Yeonjun:** is there anything else we should know? 

**Chan:** you need to have more patience than you ever have in your life

**Chan:** you need to keep an eye on him, but don’t suffocate him

**Chan:** ask him for whatever it is he’s using to hurt himself. look around the dorm for something he might have hidden. 

**Chan:** the body checks should happen every morning and night for at least two weeks. after that, it can be just at night for one week, and then after that just whenever his behavior suggests he might have again. 

**Chan:** it’s gonna be really hard for him during that time, it’s gonna make him feel like you don’t trust him at all, so give him a lot of reassurance and praise, don’t hover over him all the time. he should still be able to handle sharp objects if there’s other people around him, don’t hover over him for that either. if he’s around you guys he should be fine

**Chan:** its when he seems upset that you should check in with him and ask if he wants to talk about anything, but don’t pressure him to. just remind him that you’re there for him and that you care

**Chan:** this is about all the advice i can give you with the information i have. if you need to message me again, go for it. you guys don’t have to tell me how it goes with taehyun if you don’t want to, but i do wish you guys and Taehyun the best. 

**Chan:** I suggest not telling taehyun right off the bat that i was involved, but if he asks, don’t lie. If he does find out, tell him that i’m here for him if he ever needs me.

**Soobin:** you’re literally an angel, you don’t tell me otherwise

**Yeonjun:** yeah seriously, your fans are right about how amazing you are

**Yeonjun:** they talk about you so highly and they don’t even know the half of it

**Soobin:** #BestLeaderBangChan


	10. Chenle/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon:   
> "Can you do one where a member of NCT (maybe one of the Dreamies?) texts chan freaking out because he's worried that Taeyong isn't taking care of himself (eating enough, overworking, depression, etc you choose) and doesn't know what to do especially as it's his hyung and leader he's worried about??"
> 
> I hope I did okay!! I don't really know NCT a whole lot, but I tried my best!!!! Thank you for your request!!

**Chenle/Chan**

**Chenle:** hyung i don’t know what to do i need advice 

**Chan:** what’s up?

**Chenle:** its taeyong hyung

**Chenle:** im afraid he isn’t taking care of himself he stumbled a lot during our Black On Black practice 

**Chenle:** and Mark hyung said that he thinks taeyong has lost weight and he really cant afford to? 

**Chenle:** like i know SM is fucking terrible when it comes to realistic goal weights but taeyong was always knew where to draw the line? 

**Chenle:** SM is lowkey afraid of him when it comes to us dreamies tbh

**Chan:** what you need to do is get the whole group to sit him down and talk to him. Catch him kinda off guard

**Chan:** has he been coming home super late? 

**Chenle:** yeah he comes home at like 2 in the morning according the Haechannie hyung

**Chan:** okay what you gotta do is get whichever group he dorms with at the time on your side and plan to wait for him in the living room when he comes home. 

**Chan:** you each take turns telling him why you’re concerned about him 

**Chan:** and then you’re each going to tell him that you guys are gonna make sure he takes care of himself until he can do it on his own again

**Chan:** aka you make sure he eats, making sure he comes back at an appropriate time, and making sure he goes to sleep at an appropriate time. as well as making sure he’s drinking plenty of water

**Chan:** since your company is pretty notorious for not caring about the health of their idols as long as the money is still coming in, you guys are pretty on your own

**Chan:** but you can always message me if you need to 

**Chenle:** thank you so much hyung! 

**Chenle:** im gonna message the rest and tell them the plan! 

**Chenle:** i owe you hyung

**Chan:** oh no you dont

**Chan:** im happy to help

**Chan:** you dont owe me anything, hun

**Chenle:** thank you so much omg you’re amazing

**Chan:** of course. good luck chenle-ah, and message me if you need more help okay?

**Chenle:** okay!!


	11. Beomgyu, Yeonjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from BaoBeiGirl:   
> "could you maybe write one about beomgyu feeling left out/like he doesn't fit in?"
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind and i hope you like it!!!

**Beomgyu/Chan**

**Beomgyu:** hey hyung? 

**Chan:** hey! what’s up?

**Beomgyu:** well i kinda wanted to thank you for helping hyungs with Taehyun? and also wanted to know if you could help me too? 

**Beomgyu:** you dont have to, i just thought id ask? 

**Chan:** no worries Beomie, whats up? 

**Beomgyu:** well i know that hyungs are busy with Tae? but im feeling kind of left out of everything in general and i have for a while even before Tae’s thing was made known?

**Beomgyu:** it’s like. everyone has their person? Kai is usually with Tae and Soobin and Yeonjun are usually joined at the hip unless the two of them are with Kai

**Beomgyu:** idk maybe im just overreacting and being stupid

**Chan:** hun your feelings are valid and you aren’t being stupid

**Chan:** have you tried talking to one of your hyungs? 

**Beomgyu:** i dont wanna take attention away from Hyunnie right now

**Chan:** i know that Taehyun is going through something, but it doesn’t mean you have to suffer because of it. you said that you feel left out, and that isn’t okay. 

**Chan:** they probably aren’t intending to leave you out, but you need to tell them that it’s making you feel like that. 

**Beomgyu:** how do i even bring it up without seeming selfish though? 

**Beomgyu:** i hate feeling like i never fit in with the group, but i dont want them to think im just being selfish 

**Chan:** you feel like you don’t fit in? 

**Beomgyu:** i mean like… group dynamic wise?

**Chan:** Beomie, i need you to be honest with me okay? whatever the answer is, i need to know the extent of your emotions okay?

**Beomgyu:** yes hyung

**Chan:** do you ever feel like you dont belong in the group?

**Beomgyu:** fuck

**Beomgyu:** sometimes? 

**Chan:** Beomie you need to tell your hyungs, this can’t go on any longer

**Chan:** you belong with your group and you don’t deserve to feel otherwise

**Chan:** you need to sit them down and tell them everything that you’ve been feeling

**Chan:** this can easily turn into depression if it hasn’t already, and they need to know

**Chan:** promise me you’ll talk to them

**Beomgyu:** i promise hyung

**Chan:** good. thank you beomie

  
  


**Yeonjun/Chan**

**Yeonjun:** thank you for talking Beomie into telling us how he was feeling, we had no idea and we all feel like shit for making him feel excluded like that

**Chan:** keep an eye on him a bit, feelings like that don’t go away very fast, and he could easily get depressed. 

**Yeonjun:** we’ll definitely keep an eye on him, dont worry. we dont want him to get worse, universe forbid as bad as we let tae get

**Chan:** now hold on a second

**Chan:** you didn’t “let” tae get get bad

**Chan:** you cant blame yourself for that at all 

**Chan:** you can only help him get better

**Chan:** as for Beomie, just make sure you check in with him some more, just asking him how he’s doing and if you notice he’s upset, ask if he’s okay. 

**Yeonjun:** thank you hyung, really. 

**Yeonjun:** not even sure where this group would be without you 

**Chan:** you guys are fully capable, but im always here to help when you need to be led in the right direction or give you what you need to go forward

**Yeonjun:** thank you so much


	12. Jooheon, Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lilyannewrites:  
> "Can I request more age regression based ones? Like maybe someone coming to Chan about being confused seeing their member regressed? Or a senior artist seeing a junior artist regressed and they ask Chan on how they can help the junior artist (as the senior they want to help maybe??)" 
> 
> I had fun writing this one! I realized I hadn't written anything for Monsta X yet, and as they have adorable juniors, I couldn't pass it up. I hope you like it!

**Jooheon/Chan**

**Jooheon:** hey channie?

**Chan:** oh hey! what’s up? 

**Jooheon:** so im not really sure what to do in the situation me and Changkyun have found ourselves in

**Chan:** oh, whats up? 

**Jooheon:** you know Cravity right? 

**Chan:** your juniors right?

**Jooheon:** yea them

**Jooheon:** me and changkyun were finishing up in the studio and we decided to check the dance rooms, it became a habit after we became seniors to some literal kids

**Jooheon:** and we found taeyoung in one of them but he was acting kinda… off?

**Jooheon:** hes like. not talking right? babbling kind of? and he wont stop chewing on his shirt collar?

**Jooheon:** we dont really know what to do

**Chan:** this might be a weird request, but ask him how old he is

**Jooheon:** he’s 18???

**Chan:** i know but ask

**Jooheon:** he… held up two finger? 

**Chan:** he didnt say anything? 

**Jooheon:** like i said, hes babbling

**Chan:** do you guys know what age regression is? 

**Jooheon:** i asked kyunnie and he literally facepalmed 

**Chan:** basically what it is, is someone mentally regresses to the age of a child, their entire mindset reflecting the age that they feel. he held up two fingers, so chances are that he wont want to talk and he might not be able to walk properly either. 

**Chan:** ask him if he has a caregiver

**Jooheon:** he said ally and se-se?

**Chan:** allen and serim?

**Jooheon:** omg youre a lifesaver

**Chan:** i knew that allen knew about it, but i wasn’t sure if he knew about taeyoungie

**Jooheon:** so do we just call them to come get him? 

**Chan:** do that, yes, but keep him entertained until they get there. make sure he feels safe

**Jooheon:** thanks!!

  
  


**Allen/Chan**

**Allen:** thank you so much for talking Jooheon hyung through how to help Taeyoungie you’re a lifesaver

**Chan:** no worries, mate. i know how worrying a call like that can be, so i wanted to make sure they knew how to take care of them properly

**Allen:** you are literally so incredible

**Allen:** talk to you later, i have a grumpy baby asking for a bottle

**Chan:** give him a hug for me!

**Allen:** i will

**Allen:** you should come over some time

**Allen:** he misses his duckie hyung lmao

**Chan:** yah! you brat!


	13. Namjoon, Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from anon sierra:  
> "based on chapter 3 when chan tells namjoon that jungkook would hide being hurt or sick because they'll assume he's faking it, and namjoon asks for advice because that does happen" 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, sorry it took so long to write! This request came in after I went to bed I think and then i was out with friends the entire day after. I hope you like it!!

**Namjoon/Chan**

**Namjoon:** i owe you an apology

**Namjoon:** you were right

**Chan:** apology accepted, but what was i right about? 

**Namjoon:** you said that Jungkook might not come to us when he’s sick because of how we treated him

**Namjoon:** i think he’s sick and when i asked if he was okay he looked a bit hesitant and then said no

**Chan:** first, why do you think he’s sick? what symptoms have you noticed?

**Namjoon:** he’s been coughing all day but he’s been trying to be discreet about it, like clearing his throat, but i can tell that jimin and yoongi are getting concerned too 

**Chan:** has anyone but you tried asking if he’s fine

**Namjoon:** i think yoongi did when jungkook was exhausted after one run through of fire, but he said he just felt dehydrated

**Chan:** have you noticed any other symptoms? 

**Namjoon:** hes kind of pale and he stumbled a bit during the dance

**Chan:** make him drink water and get him a gatorade, have him eat a granola bar, and tell him the only way you’ll believe he isn’t sick is if someone checks his temperature. 

**Chan:** he might not be lying about the dehydration thing because no one in their right mind would actually lie to Yoongi hyung unless they had a death wish, but he probably left out everything else. 

**Namjoon:** uh can i add yoongi to this, he looked over my shoulder and wants to say something

**Chan:** sure

**Namjoon added Yoongi to Chat**

**Yoongi:** how do we get him to let us check his temp, he’s just gonna be stubborn like he always is 

**Chan:** if he refuses, you call off dance practice, tell your manager and the dance instructor that he’s sick, and then he either gets sent home or sent to the doctor. 

**Chan:** you could also tell him that that’s whatll happen if he refuses to get his temp checked if you want to give him a chance

**Yoongi:** youve had to do this before haven’t you 

**Chan:** Felix doesn’t like being sick

**Chan:** and Jeongin is just a stubborn brat 

**Yoongi:** namjoon is talking to Jungkook right now 

**Yoongi:** and about the time where he had a panic attack and Namjoon and Jin took his stuffed animals away, I was in my studio or I would have kicked the shit out of them for doing that to Kook

**Yoongi:** i almost did kick their asses when they told me they accused kook of faking a panic attack 

**Chan:** i understand you not being there, but there’s still a lot of trust that has to be earned back after that. from what I heard, you were barely involved, so he probably trusts you the most right now. use that to try to help him heal after all that 

**Yoongi:** i will, no way im gonna let him go through this alone

**Yoongi:** okay kook chose to fight it, so going to the doctor it is

**Chan:** good luck

**Yoongi:** we’ll need it, thanks

  
  


**Yoongi/Chan**

**Yoongi:** Kook ended up having a fever of like 101 and he was so dehydrated that they put him on an IV, and they told us to make sure he eats more because he’s a little too underweight. when we asked what he weighed, it was like 10 pounds less than what he weighed last week at weigh-in.

**Chan:** protein shake with every meal usually does the trick, as well as a protein shake at break during dance practice. 

**Yoongi:** personal experience again? 

**Chan:** yeah

**Yoongi:** damn is this how you’re so good at figuring out solutions? 

**Chan:** most of it is from personal experience yeah, but some of it is kind of extended common sense? but sometimes you can’t see what the best thing to do is when you’re so close to it and when it’s someone you care about. 

**Yoongi:** look at you being all young and wise. 

**Chan:** im the oldest in my group? 

**Yoongi:** you’re my maknae’s age. 

**Chan:** fair enough

**Chan:** sometimes i forget, im not in the 97 chat 

**Yoongi:** wait you aren’t?

**Chan:** nah. I mean BamBam added me, but Jungkook called me a leader spy and booted me off

**Yoongi:** hes such a brat???

**Chan:** lol yea

**Chan:** go take care of your maknae. remember, it’s easier to think of stuff if you take a step back and think of it from another angle. Instead of thinking of it as Jungkook, try emotionally distancing yourself to find a solution. works for me. but if you need my help, message me. 

**Yoongi:** thank you Chan, really. you’re amazing. 

**Chan:** no worries hyung. gotta go though, Felix and Jisung are fighting over controllers again. 

**Yoongi:** lol good luck


	14. Reversed Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from lightsnest:  
> "I would honestly love a reverse where maybe the got7 hyungs has heard from the kids that chan was slipping back into old habits (not sleeping, spending 15+ hours in the studio) and they comfort the boy who could have been their maknae?"
> 
> Okay so i have to admit that while it was fun to write, it was a bit difficult. I haven't really gotten into Got7. I know all of their names, but I can only kinda pick out BamBam and Yugyeom from group photos. I've seen less content from Got7 than I have other groups, but I do really like their music and I would love to get more into them, so I really did try in this chapter. I hope it was good despite the lack of the rest of Got7. I hope you guys understand and like this anyways! 
> 
> Since this is Chan's Support chat, I probably won't accept anymore requests where others are asked to help Chan, I didn't want to just flat out refuse this request since I knew I could write it as a one-off. 
> 
> Thank you guys for understanding and thanks for your requests too!

**Felix/BamBam**

**Felix:** hey hyung? 

**BamBam:** sup Lix? 

**Felix:** im not sure what to do

**BamBam:** like… you’re bored? 

**Felix:** no, about Chan hyung

**BamBam:** what’s wrong with chris? 

**Felix:** hes been spending a lot of time in the studio, like 12 or more hours, and he barely comes home barely sleeps and hes been snapping at us when we’re too loud when he used to just ask us to be a bit quieter 

**Felix:** hes been super stressed but i dont know how to help him without getting snapped at again

**BamBam:** hold up how much has he snapped at you Lixie? 

**Felix:** a couple times? one time i stumbled during the last run through of a dance and he told me to stop fucking up, but he got frustrated and called the rest of practice off anyways

**Felix:** and then another time i tried to get him out of his studio at 3am he yelled at me and said he needed to work on the next track “or do you not care” 

**BamBam:** lixie please don’t take anything he’s said to heart, he hasn’t been sleeping well and he doesn’t mean any of it. that isnt the channie we know

**Felix:** i know hyung

**Felix:** i just dont know what to do

**BamBam:** let hyungs take care of it baby

**Felix:** thank you hyung

  
  


**Gay7**

**BamBam:** everyone to the dorm, set it up like a pillow fort with lots of blankets. Chan has been overworking and neglecting himself and Felix came to me really concerned and hurt from stuff Chan has said. We aren’t gonna tell him off or anything but we’re gonna comfort him and make him see why spending that much time in the studio and getting that little sleep isn’t healthy. 

**Yugyeom:** you gonna bring Channie? 

**BamBam:** i got him, yeah

  
  


**BamBam/Chan**

**BamBam:** yo chris, get your ass out of your studio and come get food with me

**Chan:** can’t

**BamBam:** bullshit, get out now or im getting your manager to lock your studio for the next two days 

**Chan:** Bam what the fuck

**BamBam:** your choice but I have your manager’s number in my contacts

**BamBam:** im giving you five seconds, im outside the door

**Chan:** to decide or to get out? 

**BamBam:** 4

**Chan:** OKAY OKAY

**Chan:** lemme save

**BamBam:** let me in while you do that

**Chan:** door’s unlocked

  
  


**Gay7**

**BamBam:** on the way with Channie

**Mark:** all ready here, ice cream and everything

**BamBam:** sweet

  
  


**Chan/BamBam**

**Chan:** while i do feel betrayed, thank you for last night

**BamBam:** thank Felix

**BamBam:** and apologize to him and give him all the cuddles because you hurt him pretty bad with what you’ve said

**BamBam:** felix never stumbles during dance practice what’s up with that? 

**Chan:** he told me he felt like he was gonna faint but he was too afraid to tell anyone since it was the last run through, he thought he could make it. i’m really glad i called it off when i did

**Chan:** and im already cuddling him, don’t worry

**Chan:** he will be getting much love and much apologies from me

**BamBam:** give the kid a hug from me too you brat 

**Chan:** im not a brat? 

**BamBam:** you wanna be reminded of your behavior the last like week? 

**Chan:** … fine but im not always a brat

**BamBam:** whatever makes you feel better

**BamBam:** take care of yourself. i mean it. or i’ll find out. and i’ll be back. 

**Chan:** ominous and threatening. understood. 


	15. San, Hongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Its_Your_Nonbinary_Pal_Ty   
> "Majority of the Stray Kids members were out hanging out with some friends from another group (chan stayed home because he got a sudden inspiration for a couple of songs), but on their way back home, the people that went out got lost and somehow managed to end up in another city? And one/some of the people there regress into little space once they realize what happened and are crying out for their caregiver(s), mainly Chan?"
> 
> I know there was more to this request, but it would have been kind of difficult for me to write in more than what I did, so I hope it's still okay! I thought it would add to the dramatics if there was only one person to deal with three littles while he tries to text Chan. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

**San/Chan**

**San:** chan i need help like now

**Chan:** what’s wrong i thought you and wooyoung were out with felix and jisung???

**San:** we are, but we got lost and somehow we got on the wrong bus and ended up in a different city and my manager isn’t answering his phone is off

**San:** and when Wooyoung, Felix, and Jisung figured out what was happening they slipped into headspace and they’re asking for you and people are starting to stare at us weirdly

**Chan:** Felix and Jisung are little????

**San:** yeah they are. i brought us to a park where there’s no one so that no one realizes who we are, but we need to figure out what to do fast

**Chan:** im on my way with my manager, we can give you guys a ride to your dorm. send me your location

**San: [location shared]**

**San:** im gonna try to keep them occupied

**Chan:** you guys aren’t too terribly far away

**Chan:** be there in 20

**San:** thank you 

  
  


**Chan/Hongjoong**

**Chan:** Wooyoung slipped into headspace, they all got lost on their outing but im on my way to get them

**Chan:** we’ll be at your dorm in a little under an hour, get blankets and stuff ready for Youngie

**Hongjoong:** wait hes little out in public???

**Chan:** so are a couple of my members, but San is dealing with it pretty well considering the circumstances. 

**Hongjoong:** okay yeah, blankets and definitely his stuffy and what else? 

**Chan:** do you have a pacifier for him? or like a bottle or sippy cup? 

**Hongjoong:** yeah we have one of those special ones from some jaykay website, and we got him a sippy cup

**Chan:** it’s starting to rain and i don’t think they have proper clothes for that. when i message you that I’m close, get a warm bath started. you or san should get some warm milk in the sippy cup while the other helps him finish the bath. after his bath, get him dressed in the biggest and softest clothes he has unless you guys have special clothes for him, and then wrap him in blankets and cuddle while you watch a kids show or movie. 

**Hongjoong:** you’re amazing at this 

**Chan:** practice

**Chan:** and im gonna be doing the same with my two littles

**Hongjoong:** okay im gonna go get everything ready 

  
  


**Chan/San**

**Chan:** we’re parked behind you 

**San:** help me get them there, they don’t want to walk alone

  
  


**Chan/Minho**

**Chan:** get a warm bath ready, Felix and Jisung slipped into little space and they’re soaked. im heading back with them after we drop off san and wooyoung at their dorm. felix is getting his bath first because at least jisung is wearing a jacket, but i need you to change him into something warmer when i get back before his bath

**Minho:** prepare warm bath for felix, get a onesie for sungie and i’ll put lixie’s in the bathroom along with his paci, and i’ll make both of them hot chocolate when you get home

**Chan:** lix is pretty young i think he’s almost in baby space

**Minho:** lix gets his hot chocolate in a bottle then

**Chan:** we just dropped off woosan

**Minho:** getting the bath ready rn

**Chan:** thanks min

  
  


**Hongjoong/San/Chan**

**Hongjoong:** thank you again so so much for getting them back here

**San:** im sorry for not like calling an uber or something but i didnt know what could go wrong and i didnt want to risk it 

**Chan:** san it’s okay i promise. not calling an uber was a good call, there’s no telling who the driver would have been and what could have happened

**Chan:** im glad you messaged me, you did the right thing

**San:** wooyoungie is asleep now, he was exhausted

**Chan:** lix and sungie were exhausted too. at least nap time isn’t a fight and a half today

**San:** oh my god right? 

**Chan:** bloody hell changbin is too loud though i gotta go

**San:** rip changbin. never mess with a little’s naptime.


	16. Jongho, Hongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SilverWolf242:  
> "could you write one where someone is going into sensory overload and asks chan for help bc there currently is no one else present who could/their group kinda caused it but doesn't recognize it or handle it well?" 
> 
> I hope this is okay! I had fun writing it, but it almost triggered my own sensory overload stuff so be careful reading it! I have fetal alcohol syndrome and always experienced sensory overload really easily. when I was a kid I would experience it almost every morning while getting dressed for school, so I kinda based this off some of my experiences.

**Jongho/Chan**

**Jongho:** hyung im sorry for messaging you but i need help please

**Chan:** jongho what’s wrong? where are your members?

**Jongho:** they left they thought it would be better but they didnt help in the first place but i didnt wanna be alone but i couldnt tel them and they left before i could

**Chan:** hey hey youre okay, just take a keep breath for hyung okay?

**Jongho:** im sorry

**Chan:** its okay hun, just take slow deep breaths, okay?

**Jongho:** everything feels wrong so wrong 

**Chan:** hun you’re okay. i need you to tell me whats going on? 

**Jongho:** i dont know everything is just so wrong i thought i was gonna have a panic attack everything was too much the music the dancing the way my shoes were too big and my feet were sliding around and my clothes dont feel right they feel too big and too small at the same time and they feel so itchy and just WRONG

**Chan:** jongho baby you’re in sensory overload right now

**Jongho:** how do i make it stop 

**Chan:** you need to take deep breaths. just keep taking them, don’t think about anything else. 

**Chan:** do you want me to message hongjoong and see if he’ll go back and stay with you? i’ll make sure he knows not to touch you or do anything without your permission

**Jongho:** i dont know i dont know

**Chan:** its okay to not know 

**Chan:** do you still feel like you need someone?

**Jongho:** I DONT KNOW 

**Chan:** im really worried so i’m gonna send him, okay? he’ll be quiet and he wont touch you or anything, but I want someone with you okay?

**Chan:** jongho? 

  
  


**Chan/Hongjoong**

**Chan:** go back to the practice room jongho is in, only you, but Do Not touch him unless he says, and keep your distance. six feet should be good but if he backs up, don’t go closer. try to not speak to him. he said that sounds were too much 

**Hongjoong:** what’s going on???

**Chan:** he’s in sensory overload, but he isn’t messaging me back anymore. I told him i was worred about him and that i was sending you but he hasn’t messaged back 

**Hongjoong:** im on my way there, i’ll be as quiet as i can

**Hongjoong:** i think he passed out

**Chan:** wait what???

**Hongjoong:** his breathing is really shallow im gonna call an ambulance he isn’t breathing well at all 

**Chan:** he must have been hyperventilating

**Chan:** let me know how things go, im worried for him

**Hongjoong:** i will 

  
  


**Hongjoong/Chan**

**Hongjoong:** he’s fine now. he said that he woke up feeling off and he had a feeling of anxiety all day. he didn’t even know he had anxiety

**Chan:** he might need meds to help if it got that bad right off the bat

**Hongjoong:** we have him set up with a therapist through our company 

**Chan:** that’s good. tell the kid hope he feels better

**Hongjoong:** he said thanks

**Chan:** ive gotta go get my group ready for dance practice, talk to you later

**Hongjoong:** have fun


	17. Yeosang, Wooyoung, San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for stayforthestray:  
> "could i please request something where someone finds one of their members attempting to binge and purge, and goes to chan for advice??"
> 
> TW for eating disorders
> 
> This was super fun to write, and i hope you don't mind the added stuff in there, I thought it would make it more interesting and I was honestly typing faster than I could think of what I was doing lmao

**Yeosang/Chan**

**Yeosang:** hi hyung, i know you’re probably busy but can you maybe give me advice? 

**Chan:** sure yeosangie, what’s up? 

**Yeosang:** well wooyoung ate a little more than usual at lunch and then he went to the bathroom and i didn’t notice he hadnt come out when i went in, he didn’t lock the door, but i saw him with his fingers shoved down his throat

**Yeosang:** he ran into his room and locked it but im alone right now, everyone else went out to hang out with TXT

**Chan:** san isn’t there? 

**Yeosang:** yeonjun has been whining about not hanging out with him for “700 fucking years” 

**Yeosang:** so he went

**Yeosang:** but wooyoung didn’t want to go he said he felt sick and i volunteered to stay with him 

**Yeosang:** and then wooyoung went into the bathroom after that 

**Chan:** you need to get San to come back to the dorm, you might not get too far without him, just because Wooyoung trusts him so much more than the other members 

**Yeosang:** wait how do you know? 

**Chan:** i asked him who he trusted most in the dorm and he answered saying San immediately

**Chan:** it’s nothing against any of you guys

**Yeosang:** i know, he’s always trusted san a lot more

**Yeosang:** but what do I text him? 

**Chan:** tell him that Wooyoung was throwing up. it isn’t a lie, just don’t tell him everything. it’s all he needs to know for now, and yeonjun might have view of his phone

**Yeosang:** got it

**Chan:** as for wooyoung, gimme a minute, I’ll text him

  
  


**Chan/Wooyoung**

**Chan:** hey youngie, anything you wanna talk about? 

**Wooyoung:** did fucking yeosang tell you? tell him to mind his own fucking business

**Chan:** wooyoungie, he’s worried. i am too for that matter. please talk to one of us. 

**Wooyoung:** don’t. tell. san.

**Chan:** baby i think you know that it can’t be avoided

**Wooyoung:** fucking christ

**Chan:** please talk to me aegi

**Wooyoung:** everyone in this group is perfect

**Wooyoung:** they’re skinny, they’re built, strong, tall, amazing. 

**Wooyoung:** i’m not. 

**Wooyoung:** i’m awkward, annoying, and fucking fat

**Wooyoung:** i just wish i could be skinny like the others

**Chan:** baby none of those things are true. you aren’t annoying, or awkward, and you most definitely aren’t fat

**Chan:** you’re amazing, funny, and you care about your members. You’re cute, playful, and a good hyung to Jongho. 

**Wooyoung:** but youngi no hyung sumtimes

**Chan:** aw baby, that’s okay! it’s okay to not be hyung sometimes. everyone loves you, baby, and that will never change no matter how you look or whether you’re Youngie or Wooyoung. 

**Chan:** you’re such a good baby, and everyone cares about you so much

**Wooyoung:** can hear sanie ouside 

**Chan:** can you unlock the door baby? and tell them you feel small so they can take care of you?

**Wooyoung:** you tell em i smal firs?

**Chan:** tell yeosangie too baby? 

**Wooyoung:** ya

**Chan:** okay baby, i will. i’ll be right back okay?

**Wooyoung:** oka

  
  


**Chan/San/Yeosang**

**Chan:** yeosang you kinda have to know since you’re there, and he gave me permission

**Chan:** wooyoung regressed while he was talking to me

**San:** WHAT

**Yeosang:** wait Wooyoungie age regresses???

**Chan:** you know what it is? 

**Yeosang:** uh… yea

**San:** fuck im almost home but yeosang i really need you to take care of him 

**Yeosang:** i

**Yeosang:** i dont think i can

**San:** the fuck do you mean 

**Yeosang:** sangie no can take care baby cuz sangie baby too 

**San:** sangie baby im so sorry i didnt mean to yell at you 

**San:** hyung is sorry baby

**Chan:** sangie do you have a caregiver? 

**Yeosang:** no has

**San:** baby im so so close to home

**Chan:** hold on i gotta text wooyoung again

  
  


**Chan/Wooyoung**

**Chan:** baby san is almost home okay? 

**Wooyoung:** i open door 

**Wooyoung:** sangie is baby? 

**Chan:** yeah hun he is

**Wooyoung:** i hug! make feel better!

**Chan:** is he crying baby?

**Wooyoung:** he is

**Wooyoung:** sanie here!

  
  


**San/Chan**

**San:** ive got these two 

**Chan:** since yeosang is regressed now and can’t tell you, he walked in on wooyoung making himself puke. that’s when he locked himself in the bedroom and he regressed when i was talking to him 

**San:** fucking christ

**San:** did he tell you why? 

**Chan: [screenshots sent]**

**San:** fuck

**San:** thank you so so much 

**San:** i have to take care of these two, i’ll put a protein shake in a bottle and give it to wooyoung and tell him it’s chocolate milk 

**San:** i think there’s an extra bottle for yeosang too 

**Chan:** don’t overwork yourself taking care of them, if you need help tell me and i’ll come over

**San:** would you? 

**Chan:** texted my manager, leaving in five

**San:** you are LITERALLY a life saver omg

**San:** i could kiss you thank you so much

**Chan:** save the kisses for the small ones, just not on the lips

**San:** fair enough

**Chan:** see you in like 20 minutes


	18. Kai, Soobin, Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from KookieBatch:   
> "a maknae or maknae-line member from a group could text chan complaining about their leader not letting them do something that they let the other members do, so Chan texts the leader about it? But then the leader could be like "well i only said they couldn't because they *insert thing here* and this was their punishment"? And then chan talks to the maknae and they apologize to everyone and everything is okay in the end?"
> 
> I hope you like the fic! I added a bit of a twist to the request, but I hope it's okay all the same!
> 
> TW for self-harm, panic attacks

**Kai/Chan**

**Kai:** hey hyung? 

**Chan:** what’s up kai? 

**Kai:** well im not sure? i mean i kinda want to vent but also want advice if you have any? 

**Chan:** no worries hun

**Kai:** well everyone was going out for ice cream and I was getting ready to go with, but Soobin glared at me and said i couldn’t come so i asked why and he said “you know why”???

**Kai:** but i really don’t?? and when i told him i didn’t know and asked if it was a joke, he just glared more and then they all left and he slammed the door? 

**Kai:** so now im sitting on the floor wondering what i did for them to hate me because i really dont remember and i just wnat them to like m e againg and i dont wana be yelled at

**Chan:** kai hun calmed down a bit okay? 

**Chan:** take a deep breath, okay? 

**Kai:** it just hurts so bad i didnt mea n to make them somad i jsut wante to know whati did

**Chan:** baby listen to me, you need to take a breath, panicking is going to make it worse. 

**Kai:** im sorry

**Kai:** i think im calmer now

**Kai:** i think i scratched my arm pretty bad though

**Chan:** how did you do that baby? 

**Kai:** i was panicking pretty bad before I messaged you 

**Kai:** i scratched up my arm. like a lot 

**Chan:** do you need someone to take care of you? 

**Kai:** i dont know where the first aid kit is, beomgyu was last to have it and i dont know where he put it

**Chan:** give me a second hun

  
  


**Chan/Yoongi**

**Chan:** are you busy? 

**Yoongi:** nah, off day, why? 

**Chan:** Kai needs help. he had a panic attack and i guess he scratched his arm up pretty good. he doesn’t know where the first aid kit in the dorm is

**Yoongi:** are the others home?? im omw there

**Chan:** the others went for ice cream and it’s a whole other thing. i’m gonna be messaging soobin after this. just needed to make sure someone could take care of kai

**Yoongi:** tell him ill be there in like 10 minutes

**Chan:** will do hyung

  
  


**Chan/Kai**

**Chan:** yoongi is gonna be there in 10 minutes, he’ll help you with your arm baby

**Kai:** wait yoongi hyung???

**Chan:** yes baby, someone had to make sure you were okay

**Chan:** im gonna message soobin and see what’s going on, okay? 

**Kai:** okay hyung

  
  


**Chan/Soobin**

**Chan:** soobin.

**Soobin:** my name and just a period, what did i do? 

**Chan:** more like what did kai do to deserve getting treated like that? 

**Soobin:** of course he would message you 

**Chan:** Soobin.

**Soobin:** he swore at every single one of us when we tried to wake him up this morning and he nearly kicked Taehyun in the face when he tried. not getting ice cream was gonna be his punishment. 

**Chan:** he said he can’t remember doing anything, he probably wasn’t even awake. you didn’t think to even tell him what he did when he asked? 

**Soobin:** i thought he was joking or just trying to avoid getting punished

**Chan:** this still isn’t the way to go about punishing him. 

**Chan:** i’m not saying that the no ice cream thing isn’t a good punishment, because ultimately the punishment is up to you. 

**Chan:** but you need to make sure it isn’t over the top for what he did, and you also need to make sure he knows what he’s being punished for. 

**Chan:** when he asked what he did, joking or not, you need to clearly state that it’s because he swore at you and almost kicked Taehyun in the face this morning. 

**Chan:** you have a conversation about it and see how he reacts to hearing it. 

**Chan:** considering he didn’t remember what he did, he probably was completely out of it when he did

**Chan:** i know that when minho swore at Felix for waking him up for an early schedule and we told him about it later, he felt so bad he almost cried and he cuddled with felix when he went to sleep that night. 

**Chan:** Kai messaged me after he had a huge panic attack because he couldn’t understand what he did. He thought you hated him and it killed him that he didn’t know why 

**Chan:** and he had another one when he was messaging me

**Soobin:** kai had a panic attack???

**Soobin:** we’re heading home

**Chan:** no need to rush, yoongi hyung is on his way there, and we still need to talk 

**Soobin:** wait why is yoongi hyung going? 

**Chan:** because apparently kai scratched his arm up pretty fast and after hearing that, I didn’t want kai alone

**Chan:** we still need to talk. He’s okay, Yoongi hyung should be there by now. 

**Soobin:** im getting him a large to-go of his favorite ice cream

**Chan:** that’s good

**Chan:** we still gotta talk though

**Soobin:** i know

**Chan:** next time Kai does something you think deserves a punishment, you need to sit down and talk to him when you aren’t mad. If you’re too mad to talk at the moment, tell him “what you did was wrong, and we’ll talk about it when I’m calmed down a bit. please think about what you did so we can have a conversation.” 

**Chan:** never try to have the conversation when you’re upset

**Chan:** if he really didn’t remember what happened this morning, he doesn’t need a punishment. it just means that he either needs to go to bed earlier, or you need to explore other methods of waking him up. 

**Chan:** how did tae try to wake him up? 

**Soobin:** shaking him

**Chan:** if he was still in a dream or something, it could have been a reflex. felix knows martial arts, we all know not to shake him awake, ESPECIALLY if he’s having a nightmare. Changbin unfortunately learned the hard way. 

**Soobin:** oof

**Soobin:** we all owe him an apology and I’ll talk to him about why i thought he needed a punishment and explain why I was wrong 

**Chan:** that sounds good

**Chan:** Yoongi might be a bit protective of him, so be careful 

**Soobin:** shit… what kind of ice cream do you think yoongi hyung likes? 

**Chan:** lol probably strawberry? 

**Soobin:** Yeonjun said anything fruity so i’m gonna get strawberry yeah

**Chan:** since you already know what to do, i’m gonna see how kai is doing

  
  


**Chan/Yoongi**

**Chan:** how’s kai? 

**Yoongi:** did he mention how bad his arm was? 

**Chan:** he only said he “scratched it up pretty bad” but from your message that’s an understatement? 

**Yoongi:** oh yeah

**Yoongi:** both of his arms were smeared with blood and there was skin and blood under his fingernails

**Chan:** jesus

**Yoongi:** i got him all cleaned up, but i think the sting from the alcohol wiped combined with the panic attacks exhausted him too much. he fell asleep when we got to the couch in the living room. 

**Chan:** poor kid

**Yoongi:** soobin knows he’s in the fucking wrong, right? 

**Chan:** he does

**Chan:** he also knows you’re there, and im pretty sure he’s afraid of you 

**Yoongi:** he should be right now

**Chan:** go easy on him. i made sure he realized he was in the wrong

**Chan:** did he tell you what happened? 

**Yoongi:** he didn’t have time between his pained yelps and crying from the pain of me cleaning his arms. 

**Yoongi:** poor kid fell asleep soon after, so i have no clue

**Chan:** i’m sure you’ll find out when they get back, but try not to kill him. he knows he’s wrong and he’ll never be doing that again 

**Yoongi:** fine, he gets to live. 

  
  


**Soobin/Chan**

**Soobin:** i apologized and gave him his ice cream

**Soobin:** he tried to apologize too but i didn’t let him, it wasn’t his fault 

**Soobin:** he looked so horrified when i told him what happened this morning i feel so fucking terrible

**Chan:** you righted your mistake, and that’s what matters. you just need to try a bit harder to not make the same mistake again

**Soobin:** having the conversation in front of yoongi hyung was so terrifying

**Soobin:** and when i finally noticed the bandages all up both of his arms i started crying

**Soobin:** yoongi hyung explained how bad it was and i just about died inside

**Soobin:** i cant believe i did that to my maknae i will never forgive myself

**Chan:** hey now, don’t go that far 

**Chan:** it’s okay to forgive yourself, you just can’t let yourself forget. you have to learn from it. 

**Soobin:** i guess… but still. tae and beomgyu, and now my maknae? im such a bad leader 

**Chan:** you aren’t a BAD leader, you’re a YOUNG leader. a leader that has a lot to learn and still has a lot of mistakes that you’ll make. the important thing is to learn from them. 

**Chan:** you need to learn so you can grow and improve as a leader. learning is part of being a leader and a part of life. 

**Chan:** so promise me that you’ll learn from the mistakes you make to minimize them in the future. 

**Soobin:** i promise.

**Chan:** good

**Chan:** i have to go, Felix and Seungmin are trying to make pancakes again, but you message me again if you ever need me. 

**Soobin:** thank you hyung. really. i appreaciate you so much 

**Chan:** i appreciate you too soobin. you’re so amazing. never forget that 


	19. Chan, Soobin, Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from kelly2010:  
> "Soobin feels inadequate as a leader and is on his dorm's rooftop? You could even add Namjoon in there if you want to to make it a Big Hit family thing." 
> 
> Thank you for this request! I added some details from the last chapter that I just posted too since it goes in line! I hope this is what you were looking for!
> 
> TW thoughts of suicide, depression

**Chan/Soobin**

**Chan:** hey soobin, i thought i would check in

**Chan:** you were really upset last we talked

**Soobin:** do you have some kind of in peril sense or something? 

**Chan:** what’s wrong?? i knew something felt off

**Soobin:** huh you do

**Chan:** seriously, soobin, what’s wrong

**Soobin:** just looking at the view

**Chan:** view?? 

  
  


**Namjoon/Chan**

**Namjoon:** none of soobin’s members can find him 

**Chan:** im messaging him rn, i felt like something was wrong and i felt like i had to message him. he said he’s looking at a view??? 

**Namjoon:** fuck

**Namjoon:** our manager asked us last week if anyone was going up to the roof of the building because the door wasn’t closed right a couple times 

**Namjoon:** you don’t think he’s been going up there do you? 

**Chan:** go check, but be quiet. he was a bit depressed last time i had a conversation with him, i’ll see if i can keep him talking

  
  


**Chan/Soobin**

**Chan:** bin where are you? 

**Soobin:** looking at the sky

**Soobin:** it’s pretty

**Soobin:** wish i could fly

**Soobin:** that would be cool

**Chan:** you’ve been in an airplane before haven’t you? 

**Soobin:** but i haven’t been free flying

**Soobin:** like a bird

**Soobin:** i wonder how high they can really fly

**Soobin:** like what does earth look like from up there

**Soobin:** ive never had a good view from an airplane before

**Chan:** well maybe we can convince our managers to do a group mountain climbing thing for promotion next time our comebacks line up

**Soobin:** you should go yeah

**Chan:** well i would be taking you with obviously, and you would be taking your group 

**Soobin:** but are they really my group? 

**Chan:** soobin what do you mean? of course they are

**Soobin:** im so terrible of a leader that the only person in the group i haven’t directly hurt is yeonjun and that’s mostly because he’s older than me and he could definitely kick my ass

**Soobin:** not like i wouldn’t deserve it

**Soobin:** and honestly they would be better offadnfjkasdflkjasd

**Chan:** SOOBIN

**Soobin:** this is namjoon, i have him and his phone, gimme a minute to get us inside

  
  


**Namjoon/Chan**

**Namjoon:** he was sitting on the edge, he was so distracted with messaging you he didn’t hear me come up behind him 

**Namjoon:** i dragged him down and we’re sitting in my studio

**Chan:** he was sitting on the edge???

**Namjoon:** im looking through his messages to you, i’m setting him up an appointment with the company psychologist. as his senior i have authority to do that thank god

**Chan:** tell him i care about him and hope he can feel better

**Chan:** and to message me if he needs me

**Namjoon:** i will. he can have his phone back after he talks to me, but i’m gonna have yeonjun keep an eye on him and his phone use. 

**Chan:** sounds like a plan

**Namjoon:** and chan?

**Chan:** whats up? 

**Namjoon:** thank you. seriously, thank you. without you helping us and helping them with stuff, im not sure where we would be. you’ve helped us to overcome so much, and you’re only my maknae’s age. you’re such an amazing leader and an amazing person overall. 

**Namjoon:** i know everyone appreciates the hell out of you, and i’m really proud of you for helping people when they need it

**Namjoon:** but please don’t forget to take care of yourself either

**Chan:** thank you for your kind words hyung, and I promise to make sure to take care of myself too 

**Namjoon:** go to sleep Channie, it’s late

**Chan:** okay hyung, I will. goodnight

**Namjoon:** goodnight 


	20. Jihoon/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from anon Otenex:  
> "if you could write one with svts Jun being like really quiet or some other problem and the others asking chan for help cuz they are worried" 
> 
> I hope this is okay! I really don't know seventeen that well, but I do know Jihoon, so i figured he could be the one to text chan! like, don't get me wrong i LOVE their music, i just never got to know all the members individually? if that makes sense. I can only pick out Jihoon, Vernon, and sometimes Soonyoung from the group of them but im trying!

**Jihoon/Chan**

**Jihoon:** chan i hear through the grapevine that is the 97 liners chat that you give amazing advice 

**Jihoon:** speaking of, weren’t you born in 97? 

**Jihoon:** are you not in the chat? 

**Chan:** were you not informed of the bs jungkook pulled when i was added? 

**Jihoon:** i was not but i would love to hear

**Chan:** brat called me a leader spy and booted me

**Jihoon:** lmao

**Chan:** anyways can i assume from your question that you need advice? 

**Jihoon:** jun is being really quiet and it really isn’t like him, we’re all worried

**Chan:** has it proved to be something that might cause more harm by leaving it alone? like is his silence creating situations he could have evaded by talking? 

**Jihoon:** he was dizzy during dance practice once but didn’t say anything and it resulted in him almost passing out? 

**Jihoon:** we asked why he didn’t say anything and he just shrugged and refused to say anything else

**Chan:** yeah that’s a problem

**Chan:** you need to go to him at some point when things arent stressful, like at night when everyone is getting ready for bed, and sit down and talk

**Chan:** and when you talk, you’re gonna tell him the reason why you’re worried about him being this quiet, using the almost fainting as an example. 

**Chan:** and tell him that you’re there if he needs to talk

**Chan:** and ask if there’s a reason for him being this silent all of a sudden

**Chan:** it’s about all you can do until he opens up to you

**Chan:** however, does he have anxiety? 

**Jihoon:** sometimes right before comebacks and promotions, yeah. occasionally before a live stage

**Chan:** the silence might be anxiety related. I know that Jisung learned sign language for that reason, and when we found out we all started learning too 

**Jihoon:** should I mention that it’s okay to be silent because of anxiety but we need to figure out an alternate method of communication? 

**Chan:** it wouldn’t hurt to, yeah

**Jihoon:** got it. i think he just got out of the shower, i’m gonna go talk to him. thanks channie

  
  
  


**Jihoon/Chan**

**Jihoon:** you were right about the anxiety thing, and now we have all of our members setting out to learn sign language

**Jihoon:** he said that sometimes he feels like he can’t talk because he doesn’t feel fully here? 

**Chan:** he might have been dissociating due to his anxiety. keep an eye on him if his eyes are unfocused or if he seems to forget everything that had just happened. like if you explain something and move somewhere and he looks confused how he got there

**Jihoon:** that seems like personal experience

**Chan:** jisung and felix both had it happen to them, and it wasn’t fun for either of them.

**Jihoon:** damn 

**Jihoon:** Vernon suggested him going to the company therapist, and he agreed. she isn’t that bad tbh

**Chan:** personal experience? 

**Jihoon:** they thought i was a danger to myself once, but only because i stayed in the studio for 36 hours and had only eaten a poptart

**Chan:** if any of my members did that they would have been taken to the hospital to get an IV and the studio would have been locked. 

**Jihoon:** chan you and i are both producers, which means you and i both know that it was you who has either had to do, or was threatened with, that at least once. 

**Chan:** mayhaps i did right before our group debut, but changbin only barely escaped it last month because he had been drinking water the whole time, whereas i had not 

**Jihoon:** one time jeonghan literally sat and watched me drink a whole gatorade AND STILL took me to the HOSPITAL anyways

**Chan:** damn

**Chan:** okay well i gtg now, somehow the whole ice tray ended up on the kitchen floor

**Chan:** my group consists of 5 year olds

**Jihoon:** lmao good luck 


	21. Yeonjun, Soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combo of two requests!   
> colesbian  
> "Yeonjun being overwhelmed with the title of "Bighit legendary trainee" or just the other TXT members being worried about him" 
> 
> kelly2010  
> "One where Yeonjun admits that he's trying to be the strong one and that he can't have a moment of weakness because of his other members' problems" 
> 
> I hope this is a good chapter!

**Chan/Yeonjun**

**Chan:** hey, thought i would check in. haven’t heard from you in a while 

**Yeonjun:** wow soobin was right, you do have “in peril” senses

**Chan:** are you okay??? 

**Chan:** last time someone said that, soobin was literally on the ledge of a building 

**Yeonjun:** sorry didn’t mean to give you a panic attack or anything 

**Yeonjun:** i can assure you im not in danger or a threat to myself

**Yeonjun:** just really stressed

**Yeonjun:** everywhere i go i just hear “legendary big hit trainee” and all that bs and it just weighs on me

**Chan:** do your members know you feel like this? 

**Yeonjun:** why would i bother them with this? 

**Chan:** what do you mean? 

**Yeonjun:** everyone has their own issues to deal with, Soobin more than the others because he has to try to help the others deal with theirs too, i don’t want to add to the pile, i’m trying to help soobin with the others

**Chan:** when was the last time you had a day to yourself? 

**Yeonjun:** lol

**Chan:** a while? 

**Yeonjun:** you could say that

**Yeonjun:** i feel like im gonna pass out or something 

**Chan:** literally? or figuratively? 

**Chan:** yeonjun? 

**Chan:** YEONJUN

  
  


**Chan/Soobin**

**Chan:** do you know where yeonjun is? 

**Soobin:** he was gone when i woke up but i think he went to the studio to practice, he’s been doing that a lot lately 

**Chan:** do you know if he ate anything??

**Soobin:** i dont like that question whats going on

**Chan:** i think yeonjun passed out, he said he felt like he was going to and then he never replied

**Soobin:** im with yoongi hyung, we’re on our way to the company rn 

**Chan:** he said something about being overwhelmed with the title “legendary bighit trainee”?

**Soobin:** fuck, he never said anything about that

**Chan:** im worried about him, message me when you know how he is

**Soobin:** will do 

  
  


**Soobin/Chan**

**Soobin:** he indeed passed out

**Soobin:** we got him to wake up when we got here

**Soobin:** yoongi is on the phone with our manager, and ive never seen yeonjun pout before 

**Chan:** what is yoongi talking with your manager about? 

**Soobin:** bitching him out for not getting our entire group therapy 

**Chan:** i thought you guys did though? 

**Soobin:** im the only one doing it full time. we skipped it with taehyun remember? and it didn’t come up with beomgyu or kai weirdly enough 

**Soobin:** and when yoongi found out he was furious

**Chan:** can’t wait to feel the wrath of Min Yoongi 

**Soobin:** what do you mean? 

**Soobin:** you never told us not to go to management, you only asked us if we were going to and we/i said no. 

**Soobin:** namjoon was the one who got me into therapy

**Chan:** i didn’t exactly try to convince you to either

**Soobin:** you were leaving it to us to solve our own problems, you were just helping us along the way

**Chan:** i guess that’s true

**Soobin:** please don’t feel bad or anything. it was my decision not to go to management with kai, boemgyu, and taehyun.

**Chan:** so is yoongi setting the rest of you up for therapy? 

**Soobin:** well the things with kai, tae, and beomie came up when he asked Yeonjun about why he’s been so stressed, and now he’s making our manager find us a good therapist that will work with us as a group as well as individually 

**Chan:** i think that’ll be good for you 

**Chan:** did you do those weekly meeting things? 

**Soobin:** yeah we did, and it does help. i don’t want to stop them tho 

**Chan:** you wont have to. you can do them in addition. there might be stuff you want to keep to yourselves or deem not important enough to bring up in therapy but still want to bring up in the group. 

**Soobin:** all of this seems like it’s from personal experience? 

**Chan:** perhaps, yeah

**Soobin:** you’re scarily good at this, please take care of yourself

**Chan:** don’t worry i am. my members make sure that i do, and they never hesitate to bring up anything about me overworking myself in the meetings. 

**Soobin:** good

**Chan:** felix even messaged BamBam about it one time. being basically kidnapped by him and his group and lectured about why i shouldn’t overwork myself and needed to sleep and eat more was fun. 

**Soobin:** oh wow 

**Soobin:** never mess with felix, got it

**Chan:** speaking of, we have dance soon. gotta learn a new choreo

**Soobin:** have fun with that

**Chan:** message me if you need me though, okay? 

**Soobin:** will do, thank you hyung!


	22. Rocky, JinJin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from blackrosedragon0325:  
> "not sure if this counts as request, but could you do one with the Astro members please?"
> 
> I hope you like this one!

**Rocky/Chan**

**Rocky:** you said i could message you if i needed anything right? 

**Chan:** of course! 

**Rocky:** can i kinda just… vent? i guess? 

**Chan:** yeah sure! would you like advice maybe? 

**Rocky:** that would be awesome, but you don’t have to 

**Chan:** if you need advice for something, just let me know

**Rocky:** thanks

**Rocky:** im not great with feelings, i mean i guess you know

**Rocky:** since the last time i was faced with them it ended in me getting a concussion

**Rocky:** and they haven’t done anything like that, Bin hyung makes sure they dont

**Rocky:** but my own brain is doing the attacking this time? 

**Rocky:** and it makes it hard for me to enjoy stuff that i used to love? 

**Rocky:** even dancing seems like a chore sometimes

**Rocky:** im not sure how to bring this up because dancing is literally my job? and i can feel the others walking on eggshells so it’s kind of awkward? 

**Rocky:** like on one hand i want them to go back to how they used to act, like normally and stuff, but on the other hand i don’t know how to ask that? and kinda don’t want to 

**Rocky:** me and Feelings aren’t exactly friends

**Chan:** would you like advice on anything you’ve mentioned? 

**Rocky:** possibly how to talk to them? and maybe how to explain the lack of interest and stuff idk

**Chan:** well i don’t know for sure, but losing interest in stuff you love is a sign of depression and anxiety

**Chan:** how you bring that up with them, is maybe setting up a group discussion. ask all the members to sit down in the living room and ask them to give you time to say what you need to because it’s gonna be hard for you 

**Chan:** make sure you mention that how they seem to be walking on eggshells makes everything feel awkward and that you want them to act normally

**Rocky:** and maybe just a little more affectionate… 

**Chan:** you need to tell them that, then

**Chan:** and once they understand that part, you can go on to say how you’ve been feeling about losing interest in stuff. 

**Chan:** can i ask you something? 

**Rocky:** sure

**Chan:** does the loss of interest come with other feelings? like maybe you lose interest in dancing and then all of a sudden you don’t have energy to even get out of the dorm without it feeling forced? 

**Rocky:** you’re frighteningly on target

**Chan:** it’s depression, hun 

**Chan:** and you should tell them about that. All the new feelings that you’ve had that aren’t normal for you that started around the same time as the loss of interest, you need to share what you’re comfortable sharing with them 

**Chan:** and potentially think about seeing your company psychologist, but you don’t have to. 

**Chan:** you can talk about all that with JinJin and the rest of your group 

**Chan:** i know that Sanha was going for a while, maybe you can ask him how it was 

**Rocky:** i think i will

**Rocky:** thank you, hyung

**Rocky:** im gonna talk to them tonight

**Chan:** i believe in you 

  
  


**JinJin/Chan**

**JinJin:** he wouldn’t admit it, but i know you’re the one who talked to rocky about telling us how he felt 

**JinJin:** and i just want to thank you 

**JinJin:** you’re an amazing leader and an all around amazing person 

**Chan:** i hope he feels better. all of you guys are free to message me if you need help or advice or if you just want to vent

**JinJin:** seriously, thank you 

**JinJin:** oh and sanha loved the cookies, he did great meeting the goal, and he’s been getting really good about food again. we barely need to monitor him anymore

**Chan:** thats good! i’m really proud of him 

**JinJin:** i may have snuck one of the cookies

**JinJin:** tell felix i will literally pay him whatever he wanted in exchange for more of those

**Chan:** you might want to put boundaries on the “whatever” 

**Chan:** he’s a sweetheart, but it’s like making a deal with the devil 

**JinJin:** noted

**JinJin:** tell him to name a reasonable price for the cookies and i will pay 

**Chan:** thats better, and yeah i will!


	23. Hongjoong/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SilverWolf242:  
> "Could you do something where someone has low blood pressure and just never mentioned it bc it's normal for them but then their group witnesses that for the first time and freaks out? Maybe they think the person hasn't been eating or something"
> 
> I hope this is okay! I would actually love to see someone write a full length fic based off this. Remember any of these chapters are free game to write a full length fic on if you guys want to! Just gotta make sure to mention my account or this fic as inspiration! I would love to see what you guys can write! I literally promise to read every single one of them lol it would make my day

**Hongjoong/Chan**

**Hongjoong:** at this point you’re probably tired of hearing from me but i need help 

**Hongjoong:** yeosang passed out during a his dance solo in inception in dance practice and mingi said he noticed that he had seemed kinda dizzy when he woke up this morning but he said he was fine when i asked him about it

**Chan:** is he still unconscious? 

**Hongjoong:** yeah

**Chan:** okay does anyone remember seeing him eat? 

**Hongjoong:** i do, i make sure everyone eats a good amount after what happened with Wooyoung

**Chan:** okay good, maybe he’s dehydrated? 

**Hongjoong:** he drank like two bottles of water before practice 

**Chan:** that’s strange, maybe he was worried about something

**Hongjoong:** he’s waking up

**Chan:** ask him why he was dizzy this morning 

**Hongjoong:** should we not focus on why he passed out? 

**Chan:** him being dizzy this morning and passing out now might be connected

**Hongjoong:** he said he has low blood pressure. 

**Hongjoong:** and that he was dizzy this morning from getting up too fast

**Hongjoong:** and he said that the spinning and getting up from the ground made him pass out because his blood pressure has been low all day

**Hongjoong:** manager wants him to go to the hospital but yeosang said it’s fine????

**Chan:** wait he knew he had low blood pressure and never told you? 

**Hongjoong:** i guess???

**Chan:** that’s really dangerous and makes me want to ask every single one of my group members if they have any medical conditions they know about 

**Hongjoong:** do that, can’t hurt. i know i should have

**Chan:** don’t blame yourself, that was a two way street and yeosang could have

**Chan:** should have

**Chan:** said something 

**Hongjoong:** on the way to the hospital with a very pouty yeosang

**Chan:** im gonna to talk to my group members, let me know if it ends up being more serious 

**Hongjoong:** i will, don’t worry. have fun with the talk lol 

**Chan:** oh i will 


	24. Chan/BamBam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from anon Mia:  
> "chan-centric, where he feels left out because he isn't in the 97 gc and he just needs friends his age" 
> 
> I hope this is okay! I don't really want to focus this fic too much on chan-centric tho, since it's mostly supposed to be chan helping the others, but i am okay with the occasional one since the best boy deserves love and help too. I just don't wanna stray too far away from the original idea, ya know.

**Chan/BamBam**

**Chan:** how are things in the gc you’re in? 

**BamBam:** uhhh specifically? 

**Chan:** 97 line

**BamBam:** oh! 

**BamBam:** chaotic, why? 

**Chan:** eh just curious

**BamBam:** uh… you’ve never asked before? 

**BamBam:** wait did jungkook kicking you out hurt you more than you let on? 

**Chan:** kinda? 

**Chan:** i mean i dunno what i was expecting really.

**Chan:** im a leader, so of course he would kick me out

**Chan:** but i kinda dont have friends my age? they’re mostly younger and, ya know, in my group, or its all the people messaging me for advice all the time

**BamBam:** you know you don’t have to help every single person that asks, right? 

**Chan:** oh! no no i dont mind helping them

**Chan:** i just

**Chan:** after woojin left, i haven’t been able to talk to or hang out with people my age for a while

**BamBam:** me and Yugyeom are heading over with Eunwoo 

**BamBam:** we’re gonna have some 97 fun, and you aren’t gonna be considered leader, just one of us 

**Chan:** are you sure? i dont wanna be a bother 

**BamBam:** honestly jungkook can fuck off with that “leader spy” bullshit, he’s a brat and a half 

**BamBam:** we’re gonna have fun without him and then rub it in his face and we’re gonna make inside jokes that me, Yug, and Woo can use in the gc to piss him off

**Chan:** i mean we dont have to go that far

**BamBam:** but you want to 

**Chan:** mayhaps 

**BamBam:** good

**BamBam:** almost there

  
  


**97 Demons**

**BamBam: [5 pictures sent]**

**BamBam:** yoooooo 

**Eunwoo: [3 pictures sent]**

**Eunwoo:** this is the best fun ive had in a while 

**Yugeom:** yo same

**Jungkook:** is that Chan???

**BamBam:** YUP!

**Yugyeom:** he knows how to have fun 

**BamBam:** and he knows the perfect places for hiding ALCOHOL

**Jungkook:** WHAT I WANNA JOIN

**BamBam:** hmmmm not sure kook

**Jungkook:** what???

**Yugyeom:** you sure you wanna hang out with 

**Eunwoo:** a leader spy?


	25. Soobin, Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by writerwisegirl:  
> "What if their therapist tells Soobin or Yeonjun that they think Kai has an eating disorder? But Kai keeps denying anything is wrong so as well as trying to help himself Chan asks Namjoon to help since he had a similar issue with Jimin?"
> 
> sorry it took so long for me to write this! I hope you like it though!!! 
> 
> If you send in a request, please be patient! I'm trying to find a job rn and everything is just. really hard. really really hard. my mental state can't keep up with everything that's happening lol
> 
> Follow me on twt @StayDayPanda, don't be afraid to message me!

**Soobin/Chan**

**Soobin:** i need a bit of advice??

**Soobin:** if you have time?

**Chan:** of course! 

**Soobin:** kai’s psychiatrist told me that they think he has an eating disorder and idk how to handle that very well and i talked to kai and he’s just denying everything and changing the subject?

**Chan:** the first thing you have to be willing to do is be there but be strict. 

**Chan:** meaning you’re there, you sympathize, but you do what’s best for him. 

**Chan:** you need to be willing to force feed him if necessary, but try everything else before that

**Soobin:** idk if i can that sounds extreme

**Chan:** it is extreme, but necessary in some cases. 

**Chan:** tell him that you care about him and you know it’s hard, but that he has to try to do his best or you’ll have no choice but to force feed him. he isn’t gonna want to be force fed, trust me. 

**Chan:** typically takes two people to hold the person down. 

**Soobin:** oh youve had experience. 

**Chan:** yes. 

**Soobin:** im not sure if i can do this, i mean being strict with him is one thing but potentially make him cry and hate me? cant do 

**Chan:** do you want to see if namjoon can help? 

**Soobin:** i couldn’t possible bother him with this

**Chan:** bin, he cares about kai too. he would want to help 

**Soobin:** can… you message him though? im too nervous 

**Chan:** of course!

  
  


**Chan/Namjoon**

**Chan:** hey you busy? 

**Namjoon:** nah, tae twisted his ankle so we all have the day off 

**Chan:** that sounds like being busy?

**Namjoon:** he’s being cuddled and spoiled by jimin and yoongi rn, they’ll barely even let jungkook near him

**Chan:** more understandable

**Chan:** so, soobin needs help but he’s too nervous to ask for it so i said i would explain the situation 

**Namjoon:** suddenly im scared? and extremely worried

**Chan:** kai’s therapist told soobin that they think kai has an eating disorder. soobin told me, and he said that he wasn’t sure he was able to handle being as strict as he needs to be to make sure kai is healthy. 

**Chan:** we all know how amazing you were with helping jimin, so i suggested asking you to help since you guys are closer to each other

**Namjoon:** we had to force feed jimin half the time at the dorm. 

**Chan:** ive had to force feed one of my members too, i know how painful it is to do it and how terrifying it can be for the person being fed

**Chan:** kai is closer to you guys than to me, same with the rest of your group. i figure they’ll feel more comfortable learning how to help from you 

**Namjoon:** does soobin know that they might have to force feed kai?

**Chan:** and that it’ll take at least two people to hold him down

**Namjoon:** i’ll help yeah, and i’ll see if i can get jimin to talk to kai, kinda relate to him and help him too.

**Chan:** sounds like a plan

**Namjoon:** i’ll text soobin now, thanks for the heads up!

**Chan:** no worries


	26. Seungmin, Minho, Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the anon "Kurapika's left toe"-  
> Felix having an ED
> 
> It wasn't too specific but I think I made it work
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT! I've been seeing a lot of Chan-centric requests on this fic, and I need to tell you something.  
> This fic isn't supposed to be chan-centric in that way. I can have a few where it focuses on Chan like really spaced out, but I can't do how many I've recieved. I also can't do the 97 gc requests for the simple reason that I only know Jungkook and Eunwoo, and barely know Yugyeom and BamBam. I'm not familiar with Mingyu and whoever else is in it (I literally don't remember, I'm pretty sure there's like three Seventeen members and like 2-4 members from NCT???? And I literally only know BamBam and Yugyeom from GOT7).  
> I apologize if this puts out a lot of people's requests, but please feel free to leave a request for Stray Kids, Ateez, or Astro, because I can definitely do those, along with BTS. 
> 
> Same for my other fanfics, I won't be accepting Seventeen requests unless it's for Jihoon or Vernon bc those two are the only ones I feel familiar enough with to write a centric fanfic/chapter for. my depression has been really bad lately, so it might take me a while to get to your request if I don't get struck with inspiration literally tonight. I'm not sure when I can force myself to focus on writing again. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and don't give up hope on me. I'm not giving up on writing, it's just gonna take me a while to actually get to it and find motivation.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! And if anyone wants to write any of these chapters into full length, non-text chapters, just let me know and then put this as the inspiration fic! I would love to read them!

**_Seungmin/Chan_ **

**Seungmin:** felix isnt eating

**Chan:** what??

**Seungmin:** he hasnt eaten all day, he told jeongin that he wasnt hungry for breakfast but then at lunch he told changbin that he had a big breakfast 

**Seungmin:** and changbin didnt know any better cuz he was at the studio this morning

**Seungmin:** so when jeongin changbin and i were hanging out and jeongin said felix hadnt eaten breakfast changbin was very confused 

**Chan:** where is felix

**Seungmin:** dance practice with minho and hyunjin

**Chan:** hes dancing on nothing?

**Seungmin:** this is why i messaged you

**Chan:** fair enough have a nice day

  
  


**_Chan/Minho_ **

**Chan:** when you get this, stop dancing, especially stop felix from dancing, and make him eat something

**Chan:** manager wont let me leave the studio for another 30 minutes

**Minho:** he said he had a big lunch and he had breakfast too? 

**Chan:** felix told jeongin that he wasnt hungry this morning so he didnt eat breakfast and then he told changbin he had a big breakfast so he didnt eat lunch

**Minho:** this boy is dead

**Chan:** keep him alive pls

**Chan:** and preferably feed him too

**Minho:** protein shake and burger

**Chan:** awesome

**Chan:** tell him that i said he better eat and drink all of it and that he’s having a big Supervised dinner too

**Minho:** he said over his dead body

**Chan:** tell him i can arrange that if the starvation doesnt beat me to it.

**Minho:** Big Oof

**Minho:** told him and he shut up and took his phone out 

**Chan:** thanks

  
  


**_Chan/Felix_ **

**Chan:** lixie please dont make this hard 

**Chan:** i know ur struggling but you need to let us help you when that happens 

**Chan:** if you get under 110 again, i dont think i can stop the company therapist from making you have daily visits to track your weight herself

**Felix:** i just wanted to lose a little bit

**Chan:** this morning you weighed 120

**Chan:** need i remind you that your goal weight is 130

**Felix:**..too much

**Felix:** im TINY so my weight needs to be less than that

**Chan:** you ARE tiny and its why you need to gain weight

**Chan:** u are TOO tiny

**Felix:**...is minho hyung really gonna make me eat a burger AND drink a protein shake?

**Chan:** and ur gonna be eating almost double that for dinner, as long as you don’t feel sick

**Chan:** but you need to be honest about when you feel sick. don’t pretend to be fine just because you think we might be disappointed, and don’t say it’s too much before it is just to try to get out of eating the amount you need

**Chan:** because then i Will be disappointed 

**Felix:** pls dont be disappointed im really trying but its so HARD to gain weight when all i see is all that fat that logically i know isnt THERE but i feel so Nauseous thinking it is

**Chan:** lixie i think we need to get you in with the company therapist again. not to track your weight, but because this is something you didn’t mention before and she needs to know about it so she can help you 

**Felix:** i dont have a choice do i

**Chan:** i want you to have one, but im afraid that you arent gonna make the healthy choice and i want you to be healthy

**Felix:** okay… but only if you come with me to make sure they dont ship me off somewhere

**Chan:** first of all

**Chan:** i will always go with you when you need me to

**Chan:** and second of all

**Chan:** they will have to go through me if they want to put you anywhere

**Felix:** i love you chris

**Chan:** i love you too lixie, now please listen to minho until i can get to you. i only have 20 more minutes in the studio, then i can come eat with you in the cafe

**Felix:** okay i will 

  
  


**_Minho/Chan_ **

**Minho:** idk how you get him to listen to you but holy shit ur methods are undeniably amazing

**Chan:** its an aussie thing

**Minho:** fuckin must be

**Minho:** kid dropped deadweight when i tried to lift him, and even though it wasn’t much weight anyways it was too awkward to successfully lift him

**Chan:** …

  
  


**_Chan/Felix_ **

**Chan:** really felix?

**Chan:** you deadweighted on minho?

**Felix:** uh

**Felix:** whoops?

**Chan:** ur lucky i love u

**Chan:** u absolute dork


	27. Mingyu, Jihoon, Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "stormiestories"  
> "Jihoon has been locking himself in his studio for a couple days and his members are concerned. Mingyu asksfor help getting Jihoon out after their usual methods don't work." 
> 
> This was fun to write but I'm sorry if Mingyu is OOC here! I don't know him well! The only reason I did this seventeen request was bc it was Jihoon centric, but not because I don't like the request or don't like seventeen, but because I don't want to mess up their personalities or make them too OOC. it's easy to kinda fake it when it's a text fic
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it!   
> I'm only accepting requests for BTS, Astro, Ateez, and Stray Kids right now, sorry for any inconvenience! 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

**_Mingyu/Chan_ **

**Mingyu:** do you happen to know how to get jihoon out of his studio? 

**Chan:** how long has he been in there?

**Mingyu:** lmao

**Chan:** got it, too long

**Chan:** what have you tried so far? 

**Mingyu:** literally everything that used to work 

**Mingyu:** including threats of telling yoongi hyung but jihoon just left us on read

**Chan:** oof idk how much more help i can be if a yoongi threat didnt work but i can try

  
  


**_Chan/Jihoon_ **

**Chan:** you have two options

**Chan:** you save what you’re working on and leave your studio willingly so you can eat and drink water and take a shower depending on how long you’ve been in there

**Chan:** or i show up to pledis and talk to your manager and get them to take the studio doors off the hinges and drag you out kicking and screaming if i have to 

**Jihoon:** what the fuck

**Chan:** dont you what the fuck me

**Chan:** you’re the one whos been in the studio so long that the only response i got when i asked how long you been there was “lmao”

**Chan:** when was the last day you ate?

**Jihoon:** monday

**Jihoon:** literally yesterday

**Chan:** ...its wednesday

**Chan:** im on my way there and you better be ready to go to a restaurant, and if you argue, yoongi is getting an invite so we can have a nice chat on self care choices

**Jihoon:** ...i can be ready in 10

**Chan:** good :)

**Jihoon:** also im ur hyung

**Chan:** my maknae knows how to take better care of himself than u

**Jihoon:** …

**Chan:** im omw

  
  


**_Chan/Mingyu_ **

**Chan:** me and jihoon are gonna have a nice dinner :)

**Mingyu:** u are literally so scary wtf

**Chan:** :) 

  
  


**_Chan/Yoongi_ **

**Chan:** ur cousin really needs to learn how to take care of himself

**Yoongi:** how long did he stay in the studio this time?

**Chan:** in mingyu’s words?

**Chan:** “lmao” 

**Yoongi:** im speaking to his manager about a combination lock as we speak

**Chan:** damn

**Yoongi:** language

**Chan:** jungkook swears??

**Yoongi:** hes older than you

**Chan:** only by a month????

**Yoongi:** hush child

**Chan:** about to pick up jihoon now

**Yoongi:** the lock will be in place before he gets back

  
  


**_Jihoon/Chan_ **

**Jihoon:** I THOUGHT YOU SAID U WOULDNT TELL YOONGI

**Jihoon:** THERE IS A COMBO LOCK ON MY STUDIO AND I KNOW HE WAS BEHIND IT

**Chan:** technically i never said i wouldnt tell him

**Chan:** ur ultimatum was only that yoongi would get an invite to dinner if you argued

**Jihoon:** …

**Jihoon:** if u had to choose between felix or ur laptop which would u choose

**Chan:** …..


	28. Yeosang/Wooyoung/Hongjoong (TRIGGER WARNING: R*PE/NON-CON THEMES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "rainbow_dank666"  
> "I was wondering if I could request something with r*pe/non-con themes?"
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: AS STATED ABOVE, AND IN CHAPTER TITLE, THIS CHAPTER HAS R*PE/NON-CON THEMES. BECAUSE IT'S A CHAT FIC, IT ISN'T GRAPHIC, BUT IT IS THERE. PLEASE BE SAFE AND DON'T READ IF YOU THINK YOU MIGHT GET TRIGGERED.

**_Yeosang/Chan_ **

**Yeosang:** chan hyung i really need advice please 

**Yeosang:** i mean if you have time?? or want to idk

**Chan:** yeah of course yeosangie, whats wrong?

**Yeosang:** okay uh

**Yeosang:** so i just got a new english tutor and things were great and everything

**Yeosang:** hongjoong hyung even sat with me for the first few sessions and me and wooyoung have the lessons together usually 

**Yeosang:** but a couple days ago hongjoong hyung and wooyoung had other schedules to go to and i had to be there alone

**Yeosang:** and the guy was super weird and he kept telling me how pretty i was and how we should have fun together 

**Yeosang:** and i tried to tell him i had to leave bc hongjoong hyung needed to talk to me 

**Yeosang:** and he called my bluff and said he made sure hongjoong was away at another schedule so he could have me all to himself

**Yeosang:** and i tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist it hurt so bad

**Yeosang:** and i tried yelling for help but he put his hand over my mouth and i couldnt breathe he was covering my nose too 

**Yeosang:** idk what to do hyung 

**Chan:** yeosang i need to ask you something very important 

**Yeosang:** okay

**Chan:** how far did he go, did he rape you?

**Yeosang:** no he didnt i

**Yeosang:** no ur right it wasnt that bad he didnt actually rape me 

**Chan:** no no no hun that isnt what i mean

**Chan:** what he did wasnt your fault at all, he shouldnt have touched you at all

**Chan:** i need to know what else he did sangie

**Yeosang:** he touched me… like down there

**Yeosang:** he pushed me to the ground on my knees and was about to take his pants off when one of the janitors opened the door

**Yeosang:** then he reached down and pretended to help me up and said that i tripped on one of the chairs

**Yeosang:** when the janitor left he said if i told anyone he would make everyone think i was lying and then he would do the same or more to wooyoung

**Yeosang:** but i think he already did wooyoung came home from tutoring today looking really scared and hes been pushing everyone away and he flinched when san tried to hug him

**Yeosang:** he pushed SAN of all people away

**Chan:** hun i need to tell hongjoong, this isnt something that can go on

**Chan:** hongjoong will make sure you two are safe

**Yeosang:** what about wooyoung

**Chan:** im adding you guys to a gc

  
  


**_Chan/Yeosang/Hongjoong/Wooyoung_ **

**Chan:** this is super important, hongjoong are you busy

**Hongjoong:** no im not whats wrong

**Wooyoung:** why am i here did i do something wrong

**Chan:** no baby of course not, just the opposite actually 

**Chan:** yeosang can i send screenshots of our convo to make it easier?

**Yeosang:** yes hyung.. 

**Yeosang:** wooyoungie im sorry

**Wooyoung:** ?????

**Chan: [Screenshots attached]**

**Hongjoong:** oh my god 

**Hongjoong:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

**Wooyoung:** no no no no no no 

**Wooyoung:** he siad he would leave you out of it if i didnt tell anyone 

**Wooyoung:** fuck fuck fuck

**Wooyoung:** im so sorry 

**Chan:** baby you have nothing to be sorry about

**Hongjoong:** hes right baby, the fault is the soon-to-be dead man's

**Chan:** as tempting as it is, no murder

**Chan:** do you know if the room they get their tutoring in has cameras?

**Hongjoong:** every single room in the company building had cameras 

**Hongjoong:** even the closets 

**Hongjoong:** just not the bathrooms cuz its illegal 

**Chan:** get your manager to check the cameras 

**Hongjoong:** oh trust me i plan to 

**Yeosang:** m so sorry i vouldnt stop him from dojng this to woo 

**Hongjoong:** baby this is not your fault at all

**Hongjoong:** he will either be fired and black listed or put in prison 

**Chan:** wooyoungie how far did he get with you baby?

**Wooyoung:** …

**Hongjoong:** baby?

**Wooyoung:** there was no janitor to interrupt him this time

**Wooyoung:** he finished with me what he started with yeosang

**Wooyoung:** im never getting the taste out of my mouth 

**Hongjoong:** chan i might not be able to comply with the "no murder" thing

**Chan:** yes you will because these two need you

**Hongjoong:** i both love and hate when you're right

**Chan:** talk to your manager and keep me updated 

**Hongjoong:** will do

**Hongjoong:** you two meet me by the front door we're going down there together 

**Yeosang:** yes hyung

**Wooyoung:** mkay

  
  


**_Hongjoong/Chan_ **

**Hongjoong:** that asshole got arrested 

**Hongjoong:** bc we're idols, our names are gonna be kept out of the reports, but it'll be on the report that two members from an idol company were sexually assaulted by a language tutor 

**Hongjoong:** and hes blacklisted from every entertainment agency 

**Chan:** how are yeosang and wooyoung holding up

**Hongjoong:** yeosang saw what happened to wooyoung from the security camera and he tried to scratch his arm up and blame himself 

**Chan:** oh sangie :( 

**Hongjoong:** wooyoung and yeosang are gonna have group therapy for this, along with individual 

**Chan:** good im glad 

**Chan:** tell them they can message me anytime if they wanna talk 

**Hongjoong:** i will, thank you chan hyung

**Chan:** no worries. go take care of your babies

**Chan:** regressing might be good to help them forget for a bit, but let the regression be on their own terms

**Hongjoong:** got it thanks

**Hongjoong:** i gotta get these two home, ttyl

**Chan:** you message me if you need anything too

**Hongjoong:** thanks hyung 

  
  



	29. Hyunjin/Jisung/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "hwangjins"  
> "So far I haven't seen anything with Hyunjin so could you do one where hyunjin is feeling left out because he usualy hangs out with Jisung but Jisung has been ditching him to hang out with Minho?"
> 
> I had fun writing this one, thank you for the request!

**_Hyunjin/Chan_ **

**Hyunjin:** hyung do you know where jisung is?

**Chan:** i think with minho

**Hyunjin:** of course he is

**Chan:** ??

**Chan:** is there something you wanna talk about?

**Hyunjin:** its just that i never get to hang out with him anymore

**Hyunjin:** literally never 

**Hyunjin:** whenever i try, its always "minho this" and "minho that" and "but minho and i had plans" and im never fucking invited

**Hyunjin:** and when he isnt busy with minho, hes busy with you and changbin in the studio

**Hyunjin:** i mean i dont blame any of you, maybe its just me

**Hyunjin:** i must just be too annoying or not interesting enough

**Chan:** im gonna stop you right there jinnie

**Chan:** you are Not annoying 

**Chan:** and this is not your fault at all

**Chan:** jisung sucks at prioritizing and making sure he makes things equal

**Chan:** i cant tell you how many times his adhd ass has tried to work on 3 songs at once only to get two half done and not even make a dent in the third one

**Chan:** do you want me to talk to him or do you want to be in a gc so i can mediate and maybe make things easier for our squirrel to understand 

**Hyunjin:** the second one please 

**Chan:** of course baby 

  
  


**_Chan/Jisung/Hyunjin_ **

**Chan:** jisung

**Jisung:** huh?

**Jisung:** oh hi!

**Jisung:** what up

**Chan:** hyunjin has to talk to you but he was a little anxious to do it on his own so im here to mediate/explain

**Jisung:** ???? 

**Jisung:** he could just talk to me???

**Hyunjin:** you would just ditch the convo to hang out with minho

**Hyunjin:** again

**Hyunjin:** like always 

**Jisung:** ??? i dont ditch you for minho

**Hyunjin:** YES YOU DO

**Hyunjin:** anytime i approach you about hanging out you say youre gonna hang out with minho

**Hyunjin:** and dont even invite me along 

**Jisung:** wtf is ur problem 

**Chan:** Han Jisung. 

**Chan:** his feelings are hurt because it seems to him that you would rather hang out with minho all the time

**Chan:** you do hang out with minho a lot but i never knew there was an issue with how much until hyunjin came to me about it

**Jisung:** me and minho like hanging out with each other so what

**Hyunjin:** what did i do

**Hyunjin:** please tell me

**Hyunjin:** what did i do to make you not want to hang out with me at all but youll hang out with the other members

**Hyunjin:** i know you like minho, and ur in 3racha, and lixie and seungie are ur birhtday twins, and innie is maknae, but what about me?

**Hyunjin:** do you not love me anymore? 

**Hyunjin:** am i just a burden to hang out with?

**Hyunjin:** sungie hyung no like jinnie no mor?

**Jisung:** jinnie im so sorry 

**Jisung:** i had no idea you felt this way 

**Jisung:** sungie is coming home right now okay?

**Jisung:** let hyung make it up to you?

**Chan:** jinnie baby how old are you right now?

**Hyunjin:** jinnie 3

**Chan:** baby im on my way home too but is there someone who can take care of you until we get there? 

**Hyunjin:** wala hyung

**Chan:** koala hyung? 

**Chan:** oh felix? lixie is there? 

**Hyunjin:** yea

**Chan:** ok baby can you tell me where you are?

**Hyunjin:** home in room

**Chan:** thank you baby

  
  


**_Chan/Felix_ **

**Chan:** lix are you busy

**Felix:** nah whats up

**Chan:** i need you to go find hyunjin in his room, hes regressed

**Felix:** omg got it

**Chan:** hes really upset so try to cheer him up, me and jisung are almost home but idk about minho

**Chan:** idk if hes gonna wanna see minho but if he reacts negatively go somewhere with minho

**Felix:** ?????

**Chan:** long story 

**Felix:** aight

  
  


\---

**Felix:** ok so me and minho went to the park across the street lemme know when its safe to come back

**Felix:** minho is also about to kill jisung for neglicting hyunjin 

**Felix:** cant say im doing any better so he better watch his back

**Chan:** hyunjin isnt pissed at minho or anything, he just wants jisung to himself for a while

**Chan:** he should be fine with minho in like an hour 

**Felix:** idk if i can stop minho from strangling Jisung for neglicting "his aussieboo baby" his words not mine smh

**Chan:** tell minho im gonna kill him for using that phrase 

**Felix:** lmaooo

  
  



	30. Changkyun/Chan (TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "Lifewillbegood" (ps i hope your username is correct):  
> "could you maybe do one where someone is severely mistreated by their members and decides to message chan cause he feels very alone and he's about to do something he'll regret. maybe (AN: absolutely) include a protective chan?"
> 
> This was FUN to write, but that's probably just because I like to make them suffer in my stories WHOOPS. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. Please don't read if you feel like you will be triggered.

**_Changkyun/Chan_ **

**Changkyun:** hey are you busy?

**Chan:** nah im just taking a break from producing

**Changkyun:** i wouldnt wanna burden you on your break 

**Chan:** you most definitely are not burdening me 

**Changkyun:** oh okay

**Changkyun:** if you say so

**Chan:** whats wrong?

**Changkyun:** well my hyungs are being kinda cold to me lately? 

**Changkyun:** and its reminding me of how they treated me during no mercy

**Changkyun:** and my depression caught up to me today

**Changkyun:** i dont wanna go back to that but theyre treating jooheon like maknae and basically ignoring me or telling me to do things 

**Changkyun:** i kinda zoned out i guess for a few hours

**Changkyun:** hot sure how or when i got up here

**Chan:** wait up where changkyun

**Changkyun:** the roof

**Changkyun:** dunno where this knife came from either 

**Chan:** changkyun please listen to me

**Chan:** do you have absolutely no recollection of how you got up there? 

**Changkyun:** no

**Chan:** do you have any idea where you could have gotten that knife from?

**Changkyun:** its a pocket knife but ive never seen it before

**Chan:** can you please leave the knife there and get off the roof for me

**Changkyun:** idk if i want to

**Changkyun:** theyre acting like theyd be so much better off without me

**Changkyun:** they already decided jooheon is their maknae so why not make it easier for them

**Chan:** changkyun please dont

**Chan:** please wait where you are 

**Changkyun:** why so they can tell me how much they want me gone anyways?

**Chan:** changkyun baby, please

**Changkyun:** im ur hyung

**Changkyun:** was

**Changkyun:** im sorry

**Chan:** changkyun no please

**_message not sent_ **

  
  


**_Chan/MonstaX_ **

**Chan:** you assholes better go get your fucking maknae before you dont have him anymore

**Chan:** and if i get there and hes already gone im gonna personally kick all of your fucking asses

**Kihyun:** excuse us??????

**Shownu:** wtf

**Jooheon:** whats going on

**Minhyuk:** we are your hyungs

**Chan:** YOU TREATED YOUR FUCKING MAKNAE LIKE SHIT AND LET HIM FLASHBACK TO YOUR SURVIVAL SHOW AND WHEN HE CAME BACK TO HIS SENSES HE WAS ON THE FUCKING ROOF OF YOUR COMPANY BUILDING WITH A KNIFE HES NEVER EVEN SEEN BEFORE

**Chan:** DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME YOUR MY HYUNGS

**Chan:** GO FUCKING BE CHANGKYUNS HYUNG AND SAVE HIM BECAUSE I PROMISE I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES AND MAKE SURE YOUR MANAGER AND CEO KNOW EXACTLY WHY HE KILLED HIMSELF IF YOURE TOO DAMN LATE

**Jooheon:** fuck fuck fuck

**Jooheon:** hyungs get your asses to the company right now or I WILL kick your asses too 

**Kihyun:** kyunnie omg 

**Chan:** dont fucking call him that 

**Chan:** you dont fucking deserve to right now 

**Chan:** go save him and spend the rest of your lives making up for it 

**Chan:** if it were possible i would make him my ninth member 

**Chan:** im almost there you better fucking hurry 

**Jooheon:** the roof is locked

**Chan:** get a manager to open it then

**Minhyuk:** i found a manager almost there

**Chan:** i see him on the fucking roof and people are noticing

**Jooheon:** we got it unlocked

**Minhyuk:** jooheon ran and dragged him off the edge 

**Minhyuk:** oh god he had the knife in his hand 

**Chan:** i need to talk to your fucking manager

**Kihyun:** shownu is already 

**Chan:** he doesnt have the conversation where changkyun expressed how fucking suicidal you guys made him

**Kihyun:** you dont need to show him that we'll make it up to him

**Chan:** do not FUCKING TELL ME I DONT NEED TO SHOW HIM, HE LITERALLY JUST TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS AND YOUR MANAGER IS GOING TO KNOW

**Chan:** dont try to save your own ass, you guys pushed changkyun to this 

  
  


**_Changkyun/Chan_ **

**Changkyun:** thank you for everything

**Changkyun:** and im sorry for scaring you like that

**Changkyun:** our manager is still pissed at the other members 

**Chan:** still not calling them hyungs?

**Changkyun:** they need to earn it

**Chan:** i understand and completely agree

**Changkyun:** finally getting released from the hospital today

**Changkyun:** even though they didnt have me in the mental ward, the food is still disgusting 

**Chan:** fair enough

**Changkyun:** thanks for the visits btw, felix is a ray of sunshine and was the one source of happiness there 

**Chan:** no problem

**Chan:** felix was really worried about you, he wanted to visit 

**Changkyun:** so what did the managers say about me staying with you for my hiatus?

**Chan:** im very persuasive :) 

**Changkyun:** idk why i expected anything else 

**Chan:** theyre gonna bring you by your dorm for you to pack stuff to stay here, but im in charge of checking your stuff when you arrive here

**Chan:** youre gonna be rooming with me and felix

**Changkyun:** i really appreciate everything

**Chan:** its no problem

**Chan:** it was either this or i go through the process of switching you to my group

**Changkyun:** is that even possible??

**Chan:** do you doubt me?

**Changkyun:** okay fair

**Changkyun:** gotta pack, see you when i get there 

**Chan:** there are many hugs waiting for you

**Chan:** and felix made cookies

**Changkyun:** FUCK YES


	31. Yeosang/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "SilverWolf242"  
> "Yeosang getting annoyed by the others forcing him to sit/lie down if he seems dizzy bc he's used to this (blood pressure) just happening and usually it's like a minor inconvenience but a thing that goes away and to him it's not an issue?"
> 
> Thank you for the request!! I hope this was what you were hoping for and sorry for taking like over 100 days to write it whoops

**_Yeosang/Chan_ **

**Yeosang:** my hyungs are being annoying

**Chan:** how so??

**Yeosang:** they keep asking if i feel okay and keep trying to get me to sit down when i dont Have to be standing 

**Chan:** it sounds like theyre just worried about your blood pressure??

**Yeosang:** okay so i nearly fainted like one time when i woke up, but its fine?? they dont have to worry like that??

**Chan:** first of all, nearly fainting isnt okay

**Chan:** it means something is wrong

**Chan:** second of all, theyre always gonna be concerned

**Yeosang:** they'll have random bursts of being concerned tho

**Chan:** hang on

**_Chan added Hongjoong to the chat_ **

**Chan:** hey, is there a specific reason for you guys getting bursts of concern over yeosang's blood pressure?

**Hongjoong:** yes??? his eyes were unfocused and his moves were super uncoordinated during practice??

**Hongjoong:** and he almost fainted getting up from stretching yesterday?

**Yeosang:** i just got up too fast is all

**Hongjoong:** im about one more incident away from making you go to the doctor yeosang

**Yeosang:** ive been dealing with this for a while???

**Hongjoong:** do you not have meds??

**Yeosang:** no?

**Hongjoong:** im calling your mom

**Yeosang:** NO

**Hongjoong:** so you do have meds and you arent using them

**Yeosang:** fine yes but they make me feel weird and i dont like it 

**Hongjoong:** we can find you different meds 

**Hongjoong:** but you need to be on them, what if you pass out on stage? it could be really dangerous and you could get really hurt 

**Yeosang:** okay hyung…

**Hongjoong:** i love you sangie baby

**Yeosang:** love you too hyungie

**Hongjoong:** come to the living room hun, woo is little and wants to play with you

**Yeosang:** mk hyungie

**Chan:** have fun sangie and remember to tell your hyungies if you feel weird okay?

**Yeosang:** okie ausi hyung!

**Hongjoong:** i took his phone he isnt allowed to have it in headspace, neither of them are

**Chan:** good call

**Chan:** im gonna die that was so cute

**Hongjoong:** lol

**Hongjoong:** im gonna go take care of them, thanks for the help 

**Hongjoong:** aussie hyung

**Chan:** yah! brat

  
  



	32. Changbin/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "NighlaBuddy"  
> "If you could make one where stray kids are worried about someone overworking"
> 
> I know your original request was for jisung to message chan, but I thought we needed some more Protective Changbin in this fic, so here we are! I hope you still like it!

**_Changbin/Chan_**

**Changbin:** hey hyung do you remember last time jisung ate?

**Chan:** i Dont Like that question

**Changbin:** yeah i dont either

**Chan:** i know felix and him went to the cat cafe on wednesday?

**Changbin:** so at best he had some kind of pastry three days ago

**Chan:** where is he??

**Changbin:** hes with minho and hyunjin working on choreo 

**Changbin:** he said there was a footwork part he couldnt get right

**Changbin:** but i know he didnt eat this morning cuz i was in the living room while he was getting ready and when i asked him he said he would be late and he had to meet hyunjin and minho there? 

**Chan:** what time did he leave?

**Changbin:** like 7am?

**Chan:** he was working on songs with me in the studio til like 1am tho???

**Changbin:** i had to scold him and felix for being too loud at like 2am so he only got like 4 hours of sleep at best cuz he woke up at 6

**Chan:** wtf 

**Chan:** please tell me felix at least ate something

**Changbin:** i fed him some french toast that seungmin made this morning 

**Chan:** good thank you

**Chan:** ok im gonna go fetch jisung and make sure he goes home to sleep

**Changbin:** he might fight you

**Chan:** not if i have minho on my side 

**Changbin:** good thinking

  
  


**_Chan/Minho_ **

**Chan:** when you see this, make Jisung stop dancing, he hasnt eaten anything in what me and changbin can only assume is three days and he only got about 4 hours of sleep last night

**Minho:** hey hyung this is hyunjin, minho hyung cant come to the phone right now cuz he is currenly holding jisung down and telling him about all the delicious food he is going to personally shove down his throat before tying him to the bed and giving him melatonin 

**Chan:** gotta love a protective minho

  
  


**_Chan/Changbin_ **

**Chan: [Screenshots attached]**

**Changbin:** rip han jisung

**Changbin:** never mess with lee minho


	33. Seonghwa/Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "Yukino1612"  
> "Could you maybe write a Seonghwa centric one where he feels neglected? Like, as if the others take him for granted and think he's fine when in reality he just really needs a hug?"
> 
> Sorry for the delay!!! Here ya goooooooo I hope you like it!

**_Seonghwa/Chan_ **

**Seonghwa:** you're the oldest in your group right?

**Chan:** yes yes i am

**Seonghwa:** what do you do when you kinda just

**Seonghwa:** need a hug?

**Chan:** ??? i hug my members?

**Seonghwa:** yes but my members think that im all fine and dandy 

**Seonghwa:** if i ask for a hug then they will know something is wrong and then they will know that everything is Not Dandy

**Chan:** its okay to let them know when you are Not Okay

**Chan:** and they shouldnt be assuming that just because youre the oldest that things are all fine

**Chan:** the fact that you are the oldest makes you more susceptible to being Not Okay just from the stress of being the oldest 

**Chan:** does hongjoong know how you feel?

**Seonghwa:** i didnt wanna bother him, hes been worried about yeosang and wooyoung recently cuz of the whole thing with the tutor and yeosangs blood pressure 

**Chan:** understandable but he is your leader and he needs to know these things 

**Seonghwa:** okay 

**Seonghwa:** I'll go find him

**Chan:** let me know how it goes!

  
  


**_Hongjoong/Chan_ **

**Hongjoong:** thank you for convincing hyung to come find me and tell me how he was feeling

**Chan:** i understand being the oldest, at least i have for a bit anyways. 

**Hongjoong:** i know im younger than you but if you need someone to lean on, just let me know

**Chan:** thank you

**Chan:** felix does a pretty good job of ratting me out to got7 hyungs and Jae hyung tho, but i will keep this in mind 

**Hongjoong:** lol i expect no less of felix

**Chan:** hes a traitorous brat but i love him

**Hongjoong:** but if you had to choose between felix and your laptop, would you still choose felix?

**Chan:** YOU TOO???


End file.
